Amor de Padre
by Clio Salome
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un prominente médico, tiene un empleo estable y una brillante carrera, más nunca se ha interesado por el terreno amoroso. Un día en que visita el orfanato conoce un niño que lo deja cautivado: Naruto. Por lo que decide adoptarlo ¿Qué pasa cuando no pueden verse como padre e hijo? SasuNaru. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

¡Increíble! Pude terminarlo antes de irme a la escuela.  
¡Hola! Aquí trayendo otra historia, originalmente One-Shot pero que se me salió de las manos en extensión y tuve que dividirla.  
Nunca pensé escribir algo así pero este relato tendrá Incesto y shota (en el siguiente capítulo) y algo de ¿BDSM? No sé exactamente que es, pero tendrá algo  
Personajes de M. Kishimoto, por cierto ya leí al manga y no sé cómo reaccionar, que invite a lo que se fuma (es broma). ¡El sueño de Gaara fue hermoso!  
Importante: este fin no es anti algún personaje, solo utilice al que me pareció mejor.  
Advertencias: AU, shota, incesto y futuramente lemon y algo más.

Amor de padre

A sus 28 años Uchiha Sasuke era uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de Japón, en su medio era reconocido como un prodigio y su familia estaba sumamente orgulloso de él, aunque no siempre fue así ya que al principio su padre se enojó cuando le dijo que no quería estudiar empresariales y pese a todo presentó en la carrera que había elegido.  
Su padre recibió la carta de aceptación y su disgusto desapareció al ver el documento que informaba que su hijo había sido aceptado en la escuela de medicina con una beca completa. El Uchiha menor no les había dicho su elección hasta tener seguro su lugar en la Universidad, su madre Mikoto, era una famosa ginecóloga especialmente en casos de infertilidad, lloró de felicidad al saber que su niño seguiría sus pasos; Itachi lo felicitó y se sorprendió al notar el puntaje casi perfecto que obtuvo, Fugaku fue menos efusivo pero de igual manera se alegro; fue cuando Sasuke preguntó el porqué su poco apoyo y el patriarca confeso que temía que quisiera ser dibujante de manga como había dicho en su niñez.  
El azabache no pudo reprimir la risa sardónica y su progenitor frunció el seño, se disculpó conteniendo la risa.  
La familia Uchiha tenía varias empresas siendo la de bienes inmobiliarios la más importante, así que mientras el azabache estudiaba su carrera adquirieron un pequeño hospital que remodelaron e hicieron que fuera uno de los mejores. Cuando se graduó le dieron la oportunidad de ser el director, pero rechazó la oferta alegando que quería especializarse y ejercer aunque se encargaría de supervisar los servicios y equipos, su familia lo apoyo en todo.  
Con la noticia todos sus parientes apostaron la especialidad que adquiriría, Itachi ganó sin que supieran que los hermanos habían llegado al acuerdo de repartirse el botín.  
Hacia seis meses que había terminado con su especialidad y trabajaba en el hospital de la familia, igual que su madre. Ese día les tocaba revisar y vacunar a los niños del orfanato local, el había ido como supervisor.  
-Muchas gracias por venir- agradecía contento Iruka, el hombre encargado de la institución  
-No es nada- respondió seriamente Sasuke.  
Ambos observaban como en el comedor se habían instalado camillas individuales separadas con mamparas, mientras los médicos y enfermeras terminaban de alistar su instrumental las trabajadoras sociales entretenían a los pequeños.  
-¿Son todos los niños cuestiono Sasuke?- las consultas ya habían iniciado y se escuchaban algunos llantos  
-Los dulces y premios fueron una buena idea Sasuke-kun- interrumpió una de las enfermeras acercándose a los varones  
-Bien Sakura- concedió -Iruka-san- llamó para que respondiera  
-Si son todos- El sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamo su atención -oh, no Naruto- murmuró  
-¿Quién es Naruto?-  
-Un niño nuevo, perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico: un conductor ebrio colisionó con el coche en el que iban y los empujó a un barranco, los adultos murieron y él cayo en coma por dos semanas-  
-Es una lástima, creo haber leído una noticia sobre eso-  
-La policía cree que Naruto sobrevivió porque su madre lo protegió con su cuerpo, de hecho cuando lo rescataron lo tenía sujetado con fuerza- el azabache se conmovió  
-¿No tiene más familiares?-  
-Por desgracia no, razón por la cual lo trajeron aquí. Todo esto ha sido muy duro para él, aún no se adapta-  
-¿Me permitiría ir a buscarlo?-  
-No hay problema- el moreno asintió, tomo su maletín y escondió una jeringa en su bata  
-Sasuke-kun no creo…-  
-Sakura, ayuda a los demás- sentenció  
-¿Sabe donde puede estar?-  
-En la recámara, tercera puerta a la derecha del segundo piso-  
-Ya vuelvo-  
Sitio las instrucciones y se encontró con una habitación espaciosa con catorce camas, recorrió los lechos y entre la ultima y la ventana diviso un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios abrazando sus piernas  
-Hola Naruto- lo llamó suavemente

-Soy Sasuke- continuó mientras se sentaba al bode de la cama

-Tengo un chocolate ¿no quieres?- ofreció, el rubito negó con la cabeza  
-¿Y que quieres?-  
-Quiero a mi mama- respondió con voz queda, el mayor trago saliva sin saber cómo continuar  
-No estés triste, tu mami no hubiera querido eso-  
-La extraño mucho-  
-Me imagino- respiró profundamente –ven- extendió su mano  
-No-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Eres doctor y los doctores lastiman- recordó que el menor había estado en un hospital herido y solo, debió haber sido aterrador  
-No te hare daño, solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien-  
Con indecisión el niño tomo la mano que le ofrecían y se levanto del suelo alzando la cabeza revelando unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules, el Uchiha quedo cautivado  
-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó con su infantil voz colocando su pequeña mano en la mejilla del menor  
-No...no. Empecemos- el pequeño se tenso -tranquilo, solo voy a revisarte-  
Sentó al ojiazul en el borde y comprobó sus reflejos, su respiración estaba perfecta pero el infante se quejó, con cuidado le levantó la playera y observó moretones en sus costillas, algunos los raspones y vendajes llegando a la conclusión de que eran consecuencia del accidente  
-Ahora que terminemos te pongo una pomada ¿de acuerdo?- el niño asintió  
Continuaron con la revisión, ya solo faltaba echar un vistazo a la garganta del infante, el médico tomo un abate lenguas desechable  
-Abre la boca- pidió  
-No me gusta-  
-Sera rápido-  
-¡No!-  
Ante la negativa del niño pensó unos segundos y dejo el instrumento  
-De acuerdo, abre muy grande la boca. No usare nada-  
El rubio obedeció y tras unos instantes el galeno terminó  
-¡Muy bien, ya acabamos!- felicitó  
Como prometió extrajo un ungüento de su maletín y con cuidado lo esparció en el pequeño cuerpo  
-¿Se siente bien?-  
-Si- respondió asintiendo  
Cambio los vendajes teniendo especial cuidado en las heridas que seguían abiertas  
-Solo tengo que vacunarte y terminamos- informó  
-¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta!-  
-Es una pequeña inyección-  
-Me va a doler- se quejó  
-Solo será un piquete  
-No quiero-  
-Es para que no te enfermes, prometo hacerlo con cuidado ¿sí?-  
El menor lo miró con un poco de miedo mientras asentía. Aprovechando Sasuke tomó asiento en la cama y coloco al ojiazul en sus piernas boca abajo; bajo su short y ropa interior dejando a la vista sus nalguitas, de uno de los bolsillos de su bata sacó un paquetito con el algodón y la jeringa ya preparada  
-No te muevas- pidió  
-Abrió el desinfectante y lo unto en la parte superior del glúteo derecho ante el estremecimiento del niño  
-No te asustes- reconfortó  
Destapo la jeringa, preparo la zona y aplicó el medicamento, escucho el pequeño grito que el rubio soltó cuando la aguja perforo su piel, seguido de un pequeño llanto. Terminó, puso un curita, subió su ropa y lo sobó  
-Ya, ya paso- intentó calmar aun dando el masaje  
Como Naruto seguía soltando hipidos el adulto lo cargó para arrullarlo mientras caminaba por la habitación, al cabo de un rato el menor ya no lloraba peró el médico no de detuvo, sino que empezó a acariciarle la espalda.  
El sol que se colaba por la ventana le dio una idea de lo tarde que era, el tiempo había volado sin que se percatara.  
Con cuidado acomodó al niño en la cama que decía _Naruto_, arropándolo. Tomó sus cosas para retirarse pero antes de salir le dio una última mirada al pequeño y sin poder resistirlo se acercó al lecho y depositó un suave beso en la frente de el de marquitas.  
-Adiós Naruto- susurró al alejarse

…

Los días pasaban y el doctor Uchiha no podía sacar de su mente al pequeño huérfano, el cielo se lo recordaba y lo veía en cada niño que se le cruzaba.  
Llego a su limite el día en que pasando por el área de pediatría observó a un pequeño llorar para ser consolado por el que seguramente era su padre. Inmediatamente regresó a su oficina para llamar al departamento de servicio social; aprovecharía la cena de esa noche para comunicarle a su familia se decisión.  
-Repítelo- exigió Fugaku  
-Que he decidido adoptar un niño-  
-Sasuke, si deseas un hijo puedes alquilar un vientre, no tienes que casarte si no quieres -aconsejó su padre  
-No lo entienden, este niño es especial-  
-¿¡Ya lo escogiste!?- se sorprendieron todos los presentes  
-Creo que te estás apresurando- habló si tío Kagami -nunca habías hablado de planes de adopción y de repente sales con que ya iniciaste los trámites-  
-Concuerdo con mi hermano- dijo Fugaku -tal vez la visita al orfanato te afecto mucho-  
-No es eso, sus ojos te hipnotizan, son muy bellos pero ahora están tristes al igual que él-  
-Si te preocupa el niño puedes buscarle unos buenos padres adoptivos- sugirió Itachi  
-No quiero buscarle una familia, quiero que sea la mía- explicó -escuchen, he sido bendecido con la familia que tengo, todo lo que soy es gracias a ustedes, pero si no los hubiera tenido me gustaría que alguien como ustedes me hubiera acogido- intentó convencer, si no lo lograba recurriría a la vez que desconfiaron de él en la elección de su carrera; eso sería un chantaje, pero estaba dispuesto a todo  
-Yo creo que hemos criado a un buen hombre- inició Mikoto -se debe tener un gran corazón para educar a un niño como propio y Sasuke lo tiene. Fugaku, querido, nuestro hijo ha demostrado saber tomar decisiones acertadas. Personalmente me siento muy orgullosa de lo que planea hacer y cuenta con todo mi apoyo- finalizó con una sonrisa maternal pero con una mirada seria, la morena era la única capaz de controlar a todos los Uchiha hombres y hacer que su palabra se cumpliera  
-Y al final resultó que mi ototo no es tan baka- rió  
-Itachi- amenazó  
-Tranquilo hermanito, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo aunque te recomiendo que controles tu mal humor si vas a tener un niño pequeño en cada- se burló  
-Antes de que inicien con una tonta disputa de hermanos- interrumpió Shisui -yo también te ayudare primo- ofreció el abogado de la familia  
-Gracias- dijo el azabache -padre para mí es muy importante tu opinión-  
-De verdad debes querer hacer mucho esto- soltó un suspiro de resignación -si eso te hace feliz, tienes mi aprobación- concedió  
-Gracias a todos-  
El lunes siguiente Shisui llamó a unos conocidos para agilizar un poco los trámites, por lo que en conjunto con el prestigio del apellido Uchiha y del reconocimiento personal de Sasuke el tramita que tardaría en promedio un año fue de solamente seis meses.  
En ese tiempo el médico visito al niño rubio cada semana, un mes después le dijo de su idea de adoptarlo causando alegría al menor. Cuando faltaban dos meses para finalizar los trámites el ojinegro pidió un permiso al orfanato para sacar un fin de semana a su futuro hijo para mostrarle la casa que había comprado para ellos y también para decorar su habitación, esos días fueron como una nube de felicidad para los dos. A finales de mayo el rubio tenía un nuevo padre y ahora se llamaba Uchiha Naruto.  
La llegada del infante causo gran alegría a su nueva familia; Mikoto lo adoró solo entrar a su casa, a la mujer le encantaban los niños y Naruto fue como el tercer hijo que nunca tuvo y siempre deseo. Itachi y Shisui disfrutaban de jugar y consentir al pequeño, ya que con Sasuke nunca pudieron al ser tan serio. Kagami se complacía de la inocencia con que el ojiazul miraba el mundo, hasta el frívolo Madara se derritió ante el pequeño que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, pues una enfermedad lo había postrado en una silla de ruedas siendo la muerte lo único que esperaba, el niño escuchaba sus relatos sentado en sus piernas y los viernes salían al parque a jugar o a dar de comer a las palomas, tanto así que sin falta un vehículo lo iba a buscar a la escuela y lo llevaba al hogar familiar donde todos pasaban el fin de semana.  
Fugaku fue el último en encariñarse con el nuevo miembro de la familia pero finalmente cayó cuando al pequeño se le escapo un abuelito que le causo gran alegría al mayor.

…

La vida de Naruto parecía un sueño con una familia adoptiva que lo amaba y aunque a muchos no les parecía, a los Uchiha no les importaba, tal como se demostró en una ocasión...  
El último fin de semana de agosto las empresas Uchiha celebraban su fiesta anual con los empleados más destacados y otras personalidades; la reunión se llevaba a cabo en el salón principal de la mansión Uchiha, ser invitado era un honor y representaba las expectativas que tenían.  
Observaba con detenimiento el gran salón y a las personas, solo se había distraído cinco minutos a saludar a unos importantes socios y su acompañante había desaparecido  
-Sasuke-kun- lo llamaron interrumpiendo su escrutinio  
-Hola Sakura- saludó sin ánimo  
-¿No te gustaría tomar algo?- ofreció  
-No gracias- respondió mientras sus ojos recorrían la gran sala  
-¿Y si bailamos?- se aventuró  
-No gracias- contestó seco  
-¿Que te parecería charlar un poco entonces?-  
-Sakura, no me interesa y si me disculpas busca a…-  
-Es adorable, sus ojos y sus marquitas- comentó una chica que pasaba por allí interrumpiendo al azabache  
-Esas marquitas son de lo más hermoso- afirmó la otra  
-Disculpen- se acercó a las chicas para preguntar por la personita de la que comentaban, mientras le relataban iba frunciendo mas el ceño  
-¡Esos idiotas!- pensó  
A paso rápido y claramente enojado, pasó de la chica pelirrosa sin siquiera mirarla  
-Ese mocoso- masculló la mujer  
Sasuke llego a uno de los ventanales del salón y con molestia observó como un grupo de mujeres rodeaba a su hermano y a su primo mientras el primero cargaba a un rubito de hermosos ojos azules, su niño  
-¡Itachi, Shisui!- bramó enfurecido  
-¿Qué pasa ototo?- preguntó el de coleta con una sonrisa  
-Ya les he dicho que no utilicen a Naruto para llamar la atención-  
-Vamos Sasuke- dijo Shisui pasándole un brazo por los hombros solo -estamos presumiendo a nuestro sobrinito-  
-Es patético que tengan que utilizar a un niño para sus conquistas- les espeto burlesco para después sostener al infante en brazos y alejarse  
-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó con voz infantil  
-No me gusta que te exhiban- una carcajada del Pequeño alivió su mal humor -¿Quieres comer algún bocadillo?-  
-¡Sí!- exclamó contento  
-Vamos a la mesa- Colocó al infante en el piso tomando su mano para dirigirse a su mesa.

Salió por la blanca puerta topándose con una hermosa mujer, sonrió al reconocerla  
-Buenas noches Sakura-chan- saludó educadamente  
-¿Chan? eres un irrespetuoso niño- respondió mordaz  
-No es cierto- expresó indignado  
-¿Pero que más se podría esperar de un huérfano?- sonrió triunfante cuando el rubio bajo la mirada  
-Sasuke me adoptó- murmuró  
-Claro, Sasuke-kun es muy bueno, él solo te tuvo lastima ¿en serio crees que él se haría cargo de ti así nada mas? Por favor, podría tener a la mujer que quisiera para darle hijos  
-A él no le interesa casarse- se defendió  
-¿Eso te dijo? pues te mintió. Claro que quiere una familia, pero ahora tiene que cuidar a un mocoso insolente. Entiéndelo ¡tú solo le estorbas!- aseguró  
-¡Naruto!- ambos escucharon una suave voz -¡Naruto!- se escuchaba más cerca  
Con altanería y orgullo ingresó al sanitario dejando triste al lindo niño en el pasillo  
-¡Naruto aquí estas!-  
-¿Paso algo tía Rin?- La castaña era la esposa de su tío Obito, siempre era muy buena y decía que quería un hijo como él  
-No cielo, pero tardaste y tu padre ya se estaba preocupando-  
-Había mucha gente- se excusó  
-Bien, volvamos- avanzaron -¿estás bien?- preguntó  
-Si- contestó intentando poner una sonrisa  
La mayor asintió no muy convencida, pues había notado un deje de tristeza en el de ojos azules; regresaron al salón y la velada continuó

-Un browni con chocolate y crema batida por favor- Pidió al joven de la mesa de postres, este solo asintió y preparó  
-Aquí tienes pequeño- dándole un plato  
-¡Gracias!- exclamó para regresar a su lugar  
Las personas adultas bailaban nuevamente haciendo difícil su recorrido con el plato, lo empujaron por accidente y trastabillo hasta dar con alguien de vestido blanco embarrándole el dulce  
-¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó inmediatamente  
-¡Mocoso idiota, mira lo que hiciste!- reclamó indignada  
-Fue un accidente Sakura-san-  
-¡Acabas de arruinar un vestido de diseñador! pero que puede saber un mocoso sobre eso-  
-No fui mi intención-  
-No sé porque Sasuke-kun te saco del orfanato, ese es el lugar al que perteneces-  
-El me quiere-  
-¿Te quiere?- se burló -¿porqué alguien quería a un huérfano?-  
-¡No más!-  
-¿Te duele la verdad, Naruto? acostúmbrate porque eso eres: un recogido que no causa más que problemas, si dependiera de mi te regresaría al orfanato- se sintió orgullosa cuando vio los ojos del infante llenarse de lagrimas, sin embargo olvido donde estaba  
-¡Basta Sakura!- bramó el azabache enfurecido  
-Pero Sasuke-kun...-  
-¡Nada! fue un accidente y Naruto se disculpó, además solo es un estúpido vestido pero si es tan importante para ti te compro otro-  
-No pretendía...-  
-Y por si fuera poco, tus comentarios fueron de muy mal gusto y están fuera de lugar ¿quién eres tú para opinar en vida? no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi familia -exigió, la pelirrosa quedo impactada  
El azabache cargó al rubito que se aferró a su cuello llorando y se retiraron del gran salón. Los presentes empezaron a Cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido.  
-Sakura- la llamaron -será mejor que te retires- prácticamente la estaban sacando –y también el lunes no te presentes a trabajar, tampoco nos pongas como referencia-  
-¡Pero Mikoto-sama, soy una de las mejores enfermeras!-  
-Puede ser, pero podrías ser una mejor persona. No sé qué buscabas al humillar a Naruto, pero es obvio que no lo conseguiste-  
-Pero ese niño…-  
-No sigas por ese camino muchacha- la calló la severa voz del patriarca del clan, Madara -te voy a aclarar algo a ti y a todos los que piensan igual, tal vez Naruto no tenga nuestra sangre pero es tan Uchiha como mis propios hijos y como tal, algún día será accionista de nuestro complejo empresarial y por lo tanto su jefe, si no están de acuerdo presenten su renuncia- sentenció.  
La de ojos verdes se retiro humillada y conteniendo las lagrimas.

En la sala, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón con Naruto en sus piernas que seguía llorando amargamente  
-Ya paso, ya...ya- lo consolaba  
-No...no quiero...ser una molestia- sollozó  
-Y no lo eres-  
-Pero Sakura dijo...-  
-No creas nada de lo que dijo ¡olvídalo!-  
-No puedo- dijo entre hipidos  
-Escúchame -le alzo el rostro al menor- ¿tú sabes porque dijo eso?-  
-No- respondió quedito  
-Lo hizo porque te tiene envidia-  
-¿Envidia?-  
-Si, por que tú tienes algo que ella nunca va a tener: _mi amor_-  
Naruto se aferro al pecho del azabache un poco mas calmado  
-¿Ya está mejor?- preguntó con voz dulce Mikoto  
-Un poco- dejo salir un suspiro -lamento el espectáculo-  
-Cariño, no fue tu culpa- dijo complaciente -¿tú como estas?-  
-Enojado-  
-Es comprensible ¿quieres un te o una copa?-  
-No. Regresa a la fiesta, estaremos bien-  
Paso su mano por los cabellos rubios y azabaches antes de retirarse.  
Menos de quince minutos después Naruto ya dormía, el Uchiha se recostó en el respaldo con el niño aun sobre él. La puerta se abrió lentamente, se escucharon voces en la habitación.  
-Shh- chistó -ya está dormido-  
-Disculpa ototo-  
-¿Que hacen todos aquí?- se encontraban desde Obito hasta Madara  
-Ya todos se fueron- acotó Fugaku  
-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir- sugirió Mikoto  
Sasuke intentó ponerse de pie pero la posición y el peso del niño le jugaron una mala pasada ya que solo pudo alzarse unos pocos centímetros para volver a caer en el sillón. La risa burlona de Itachi y Shisui no tardo en aparecer  
-¡Ya cállense par de idiota!-  
-No te enojes hermanito, veamos, cargaré a Naru en lo que te pones de pie-  
El pelilargo sujeto al niño y al tratar de alejarlo se aferró a la camisa del azabache, intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado  
-No importa- Sasuke se pudo acomodar y sin gran esfuerzo quedo de pie  
-Llévalo a su habitación para que descanse- dijo Mikoto  
-No, lo mejor será que esta noche duerma conmigo- toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo 

Se dirigía a su alcoba después de cerciorarse de que toda su casa estaba en orden, pasó por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor notando que la luz seguía encendida. Lentamente ingresó  
-Sasuke- llamó -¿qué pasa?- el azabache estaba sentado en su cama, contemplaba al niño que dormía a su lado mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos  
-No puedo dejar de pensar. Estoy consciente de que a muchos no les parece el papel de Naruto en la familia, nosotros no hacemos caso pero pueden atacarlo de nuevo-  
-Y para eso estamos- explicó la mujer -no podemos protegerlo por siempre ni tenerlo aislado, pero podemos explicarle que a pesar de las habladurías de la gente él es uno de nosotros y lo amamos-  
-Gracias- tomó las blancas manos de su madre y las llevó a los labios para depositar un beso en ellas  
-Es hora de dormir Sasu-chan- dijo divertida con la voz que utilizaba cuando era pequeño  
-Buenas noches-  
-Descansa hijo -  
Le dio un beso en la frente y salió para dirigirse con su lecho con su amado esposo. 

Al medio día la familia Uchiha preparaba una parrillada en el jardín, todos estaban al pendiente del niño rubio pues todavía estaba triste por el suceso de la noche anterior  
-Oye Naru, ¿has visto a un gato en una piscina?- el mencionado negó -¿te gustaría verlo?- inquirió con una sonrisa malévola  
-Ni siquiera lo intestes o mamá tendrá una bufanda de comadreja idiota- amenazó Sasuke  
-Que aburrido hermanito- comentó decepcionado  
El día siguió su curso, el asador estaba prendido y Fugaku mas que listo para preparar la carne  
-¿Y la salsa?-  
-Me pareció verla en la cocina- respondió Shisui  
-Itachi ve por la salsa- ordenó a su hijo mayor que cruzó por su mirada, resignado el pelilargo cumplió el encargó.  
El primogénito hacia malabares con la salsa y los aderezos que le había dado su madre en la cocina, no se fijo en que su hermano caminaba de espaldas al querer tomar una foto de Naruto con su abuelo; inevitablemente chocaron  
-Itachi- gruñó  
-Fue un accidente ototo, aunque el aderezo cesar combina con tu piel y te hace ver exquisito- se burló el mayor  
Sumamente enojado el azabache sujetó el puré de papas de la mesa de comida y se lo estampo a la cara de su aniki  
-Ahora tendrás la piel suave y brillante- comentó mordaz  
-Te arrepentirás de esto mocoso llorón-  
Entre insultos inició una batalla de comida entre los hermanos que terminó con ellos forcejeando en la piscina  
-¡Itachi y Sasuke!- gritó Mikoto -¿qué rayos hicieron?- los ojinegros detuvieron su pleito para observar a su madre furiosa en la orilla -¡vengan aquí en este instante!- ordenó  
Los hermanos salieron del agua y rápidamente una de sus orejas fue estrujada por su progenitora  
-¡Mamá no!-  
-¡Duele mamá!- Se quejaban  
-Si se comportan como niños chiquitos, como niños chiquitos los trataré. Debería ponerlos en mis piernas y darles una buena tunda hasta dejarles el trasero rojo –murmuraba- ¡y tu también Fugaku!- dijo seria  
-¡Pero yo no hice nada cielo!- se excusó el hombre  
-Precisamente, no hiciste nada para detener a tus hijos- acusó  
-Y ustedes dos- se dirigió a los adultos que seguía sujetando de las orejas -limpiaran este desastre y pagaran la comida ¿entendido?-  
-Si mamá- respondieron al unisonó, finalmente fueron liberados  
Una carcajada les llamo la atención, todos voltearon y se encontraron a Naruto sentado en las piernas de Madara sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica, una sonrisa afloró en los labios de todos los mayores, especialmente en Sasuke, su niño estaba feliz nuevamente.

Continurá…

¿Les gustó? Déjenme saber su opinión.  
Gracias por leer.

Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía porque no pude volver a checarlo  
P.D. Mis títulos siguen siendo un asco.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Mi inocente hijo

¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí. Primero muchísimas por todos sus comentarios, me hicieron muy muy feliz; segundo, lamento la demora ya que debo confesar que hace más de una semana que tenía el capítulo completo en notas pero no había tenido tiempo para editarlo, lo siento =(  
**Advertencia: este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo adulto-niño, si no te gusta te recomiendo que no lo leas. Este escrito fue hecho para fines de entretenimiento, no promueve la violencia, el maltrato y abuso infantil así como la pornografía.  
**_Si no es lo que esperabas abajo hay una pequeña nota._  
Personajes de Kishimito (me reservo mis comentarios)  
Tengo que aclarar que todo _Amor de padre_ nació en esta parte.  
Sasuke tiene 40 años y Naruto 12 (en el capítulo anterior tenía 5)

Capítulo II: Mi "inocente" hijo

La vida es efímera y como un suspiro pasaron siete años...  
Sasuke escuchaba un programa médico en la televisión mientras terminaba de doblar la ropa limpia, Naruto estaba en la escuela y el iría a trabajar en poco tiempo; terminó con la ropa y la llevó al armario del niño.  
La habitación era amplia y luminosa, en el escritorio había algunos libros y lápices seguramente de la tarea del día anterior, así como la portátil que Itachi le había obsequiado; colocó su carga en el armario.  
Encontró en el suelo unas envolturas de caramelo, las levantó para colocarlas en la basura pero un brillo metálico entre los papeles llamó su atención, hurgó un poco encontrando un condón cerrado, un poco más abajo halló más envolturas, bufó molesto.  
El conocía el significado de esos paquetitos de aluminio, era una especie de juego en el que los mayores dejaban preservativos a los alumnos de grados inferiores para indicar que querían echar un polvo, no lo extrañaba que Naruto recibiera este tipo de propuestas, su niño era sumamente bello pero le inquiría el porque no se lo había dicho.  
Con más cuidado examinó la papelera encontrando paquetitos abiertos envueltos en hojas de cuaderno. Miró incrédulo los paquetes abiertos, pues significaban que esa persona ya había pasado por la cama de uno de sus compañeros. Se fijó en el papel que los cubría dándose cuenta de que no eran simples hojas, eran cartas; las leyó rápidamente, su contenido era obsceno y morboso, también provocativo ya que en todas ellas se le insistía al zorrito, como dedujo que le decían al rubio, para que se acostara con ellos pues varios querían ser su primera vez. Sintió un poco de alivio, más al descubrir una pista: las conversaciones del chat.  
Dejó todo en la basura y fue a su alcoba por la portátil propia ya que ambos aparatos estaban sincronizados con un programa para que pudiera vigilar al menor.  
Ya con el computador encendido ingresó su clave para inspeccionar las actividades del niño, rápidamente halló las conversaciones notando que había rechazado cada propuesta y pedido que lo dejaran tranquilo, ante la insistencia a los otros procedió a bloquearlos, en realidad no había peligro pero de todas formas hablaría con el rubio y los maestros, sólo para comprobar revisó el historial llevándose la sorpresa de hallar una pagina pornográfica, con extrañeza busco en el mismo la reproducción de un video un sin número de veces, lo reprodujo y su sorpresa aumento al confirmar la procedencia del mismo, observó lo que parecía un consultorio médico donde un chico de unos quince años llegaba para una revisión, se desarrollaba un juego sexual y terminaban follando.  
Se pasó una mano por el cabello sorprendido y enojado, tomó se celular y tecleo un mensaje: te espero en el consultorio de tu Abuela Mikoto cuando salgas de clases  
Tal parece que tendría que castigar a su inocente hijo.

…..

Entró al consultorio con confianza, pasó la silla en donde su abuela revisaba a las niñas llegando al escritorio de roble de la morena, no halló a nadie así que se sentó en una de las sillas, un extraño olor inundó el ambiente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido.  
Abrió lentamente los ojos y se aterró, estaba en la silla ginecológica de su abuela, sus manos estaban atadas al respaldo sobre su cabeza y sus piernas estaban abiertas pues sus rodillas estaban sujetadas a los soportes dejando sus genitales expuestos, además un cojín había sido colocado en su espalda baja para elevar sus caderas, para rematar estaba desnudo y únicamente cubierto por una fina sabana.  
Escuchó una puerta abrirse y la desesperación se hizo presente, por instinto cerro sus ojos  
-¿Porque te asustas Naruto?- solo soy yo  
-¿Sasuke?-  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?  
-¿Porque estoy así?- exigió saber  
-Porque te voy a hacer una exhaustiva revisión-  
-¡Que! ¿Por qué?-  
-¿Reconoces esto?- inquirió mostrando los paquetitos de aluminio rescatados de la basura, los ojos del rubio se desorbitaron  
-Yo...yo no...nunca...-tartamudeaba  
-¿Intentas decir que nunca te has acostado con nadie?-  
-¡Sí!- afirmó  
-¿Que me asegura que me dices la verdad?-  
-¡Yo no miento!- reclamo indignado  
-No pero si me ocultas cosas-  
-Si es por lo de los condones, es solo que no quería preocuparte-  
-En realidad no es por estas porquerías- mencionó desechando los preservativos -me preocupa más el hecho de que estés viendo pornografía-  
-Revisaste mi computadora- aseguró  
-Solo quería asegurarme que no te pasara nada y mira la sorpresa que me lleve, así que debo cerciorarme de que estas sano-  
-¡pero…!  
-No tienes derecho a replicar, ¿quieres decir algo antes de que comencemos?- inquirió, el rubito bajo su cabeza y negó despacio  
El moreno retiró la sabana que cubría el cuerpo tostado y lo observo fijamente, aun era infantil y los signos de la adolescencia todavía no se hacían presentes.  
Con parsimonia paso sus manos por los brazos y el torso, palpando y haciendo presión en diferentes zonas  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un murmullo  
-Me aseguro de que no haya moretones o protuberancias- la inspección continuó con el abdomen, en donde presionó la cadera, y las piernas, poniendo especial interés en la ingle y muslos terminando con los pies.  
-Revisemos tu respiración- anunció antes de colocarse el estetoscopio, el cual estaba frio por lo que provoco un estremecimiento en el ojiazul, el azabache lo paso por todo el pecho y jugueteó un poco los pezones.  
-Tomare tu temperatura- el moreno se acercó a una mesa y tomo un termómetro, unto una crema en la punta y un poco en su dedo índice, se colocó entre las piernas del niño para pasar el digito preparado en su entrada, realizó pequeños círculos e hizo un poco de presión sin llegar a entrar; con cuidado introdujo el termómetro en la cavidad y ahí lo sostuvo  
-Ummmm- se quejó el rubio por la incomodada  
-¿No querías saber como se sentía?- dijo el moreno, el ojiazul desvió la mirada -para que te acostumbres, a partir de ahora solo te tomaré la temperatura por vía rectal- anunció antes de retirar el termómetro y observarlo -36.5 está bien-  
Arrojó el termómetro a la basura y cambio sus guantes por unos limpios para volver a situarse entre las extremidades del rubio, jaló un banquillo para quedar a la altura de sus genitales.  
El moreno sujetó el pene del otro por la base y comenzó a masajearlo subiendo lentamente por toda la extensión, llego al glande y lo estrujó un poco, se entretuvo bastante tiempo en la punta hasta que el miembro comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias, el médico alzo la cara para encontrarse con el rostro de un sonrojado Naruto, el cual sudaba y su respiración se volvía irregular, dejo el pene y siguió con los testículos, los masajeó y estrujó, unió su otra extremidad para con una masajear el miembro y con otra los testículos, sintió como un liquido se escurría como consecuencia, siendo esta su señal para que parara.  
-Todo parase estar bien- anunció burlón  
Naruto no sabía si pedir más o que parara, así que mejor no hablo  
-Ahora sigue el ano- anunció mirando fijamente al rubio  
Sasuke cambio de nuevo sus guantes y volvió, con una mano separó las nalgas tostadas para observar directamente el culito; abrió un poco más alcanzando una pequeña lámpara e iluminando la zona directamente para examinar.  
Asentó la luz y paso su mano libre por los pliegues del recto un par de veces, satisfecho apartó ambas extremidades  
El médico acerco una mesa con instrumental, unto lubricante en sus dedos y los paso en la entrada expuesta, esparció la crema por fuera de la entrada y con la punta del dedo índice inició una leve presión justo en el agujerito hasta que cedió; poco a poco introdujo en digito  
-No te tenses- ordenó ante la reacción del de marquitas -voy a mover el dedo un poco, respira lento- el menor obedeció y a los pocos segundos el adulto tuvo las condiciones para palpar la zona, solo giro su dígito mas como si quisiera esparcir el lubricante que tocar y se retiró  
-Escucha- llamó -vas a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo- el ojiazul obedeció mientras el azabache untaba nuevamente lubricante en sus dedos índice y medio -cuenta hasta tres- pidió mientras colocaba de nuevo los dedos en la entrada  
-Uno...dos...tres...AHHHH- exclamó al sentirse nuevamente invadido, solo que esta vez sintió un poco de dolor y no solo incomodidad  
-Tranquilo, ahorita pasa- se mantuvo quieto hasta que el cuerpo que lo recibía cedió.  
Movió sus dedos lentamente para masajear las paredes internas de la cavidad, una sinfonía de pequeños gemidos inundo la habitación  
-Ahhhh- salió de la garganta del rubio por una de las caricias, el moreno sonrió al reconocer la protuberancia que tocaba: la próstata, así que se evoco en esa zona; el pene del rubio comenzó a gotear como consecuencia por lo que el ojinegro giro sus dedos para palpar el resto de la zona que por la estimulación seguía mandando señales de placer al resto del cuerpo del menor  
-Todo parece estar bien- informó al sacar sus dígitos -pero para asegurarnos echemos un vistazo-  
-¡Pero ya revisaste!- se quejo el niño  
-Ya palpe pero tengo que observar, además no estás en posición de quejarte- sentencio con voz firme, el rubio hizo un puchero  
Volvió a tomar asiento, sujeto un instrumento que deliberadamente lubricó frente al infante, era largo y circular, tenía una punta ovalada y era de un plástico trasparente  
-Sasuke- llamó -no quiero-  
-No te asustes, no duele -intento calmarlo -escucha, pese a todo te estás portando bien, así que si eres un buen niño y me dejas terminar de revisarte te llevare a comer ramen ¿de acuerdo?-  
El rubio asintió no muy convencido  
-Respira y no te tenses- ordenó para acomodar el especulo e introducirlo lentamente  
-¡no empujes!- indicó al notar presión -tiene que entrar todo- con un poco de dificultad por la estrechez de Naruto acomodó el instrumento -ya esta ¿cómo lo sientes?-  
-Feo- respondió  
-No te muevas, será rápido-  
El instrumento tenía un aro, el moreno tiro de ahí para retirar la punta y tener completa visibilidad en el interior, sujeto de nueva cuenta la lámpara para observar las paredes internas  
-No parece haber lesiones ni desgarres- revisó nuevamente con calma -voy a retirarlo- comentó para sujetar el especulo y girarlo levemente; mientras lo sacaba el ojiazul soltaba pequeños gemidos  
-Solo una prueba más y terminamos-  
Sujeto un instrumento de metal alargado, era otro tipo de especulo, lo lubricó para introducirlo con cuidado  
-Mmhhhh esta helado- se quejó más no recibió respuesta, pasados unos segundos sintió como su ano era abierto poco a poco  
-¿¡Que haces!?- estaba sobresaltado  
-Tranquilo, es para tener mayor visión y tomar muestras- El reconocimiento visual fue rápido, tomo un bastoncillo de madera y raspo un poco las paredes  
-Se siente raro- comentó  
-¿Raro bien o raro feo?-

-Naruto- detuvo el movimiento  
-Raro bien- confesó  
-Perfecto- continuo con la acción, después de dos minutos extrajo la herramienta  
-Una muestra más- esta vez introdujo una especie de palita de madera  
-Ahhhh- gimió  
Con la que acaricio la próstata desde varios ángulos girándola varias veces, la extrajo para guardar ambas en pequeños contenedores  
-Las pruebas solo tardan un par de días-  
El azabache se puso de pie y se coloco a un lado del rubio  
-Por lo que pude notar por tus reacciones así como en tu cuerpo, es que no has tenido experiencias sexuales-  
-Yo jamás aceptaría alguna de esas proposiciones-  
-Ese punto ya está aclarado, ahora explícame lo del video-  
-¿No vas a sacar esa cosa?- El menor se refería al especulo que seguía en su recto  
-Después, ahora quiero la verdad. Tiene demasiadas reproducciones para ser una ventana emergente o publicidad-  
-...- desvió su mirada  
-Naruto -  
-¡Lo siento!- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse  
-¿Por que te disculpas?-  
-La primera vez que vi el video fue casualidad, estaba jugando en línea cuando se abrió una pagina pornográfica, estaba por cerrarla cuando empezó a reproducirse, me dio curiosidad y comencé a verlo… después ya no pude parar-  
-Entiendo lo de tu curiosidad pero ¿tantas veces?-  
-Si te digo te enojarás mucho-  
-No me enojare, te lo prometo; pero ahora dime la verdad-  
-Cuando miraba el video me imaginaba que éramos tú y yo- confesó con la mirada baja y finas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules  
-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó sorprendido  
-Imaginaba que me tocabas y hacías todas esas cosas para luego tener relaciones...¡lo siento de veras!- dijo sollozando  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
-No sabía cómo, no quería que me detestarás-  
-Yo nunca haría- eso dijo tranquilamente depositando un beso en la frente canela -¿Alguna vez te has tocado?- un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del menor  
-Solo mi pene- confesó avergonzado  
-¿Eso es todo?- recibió un asentimiento  
-De acuerdo-  
Se colocó entre las piernas del rubio y con cuidado saco el instrumento que se hallaba en su recto, la acción causo un gemido del rubito  
-Escucha- habló poniéndose a la altura de su cara -no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir o a esconder cosa, si tienes dudas ven y dímelas a mi ¿entendido?-  
-Si-  
-Prométemelo Naruto-  
-Te lo prometo Sasuke-  
-Ha sido suficiente por hoy- declaró el azabache -te soltare-  
-¡Espera!-  
-¿Que pasa?-  
-Hazlo- murmuró  
-No escuche-  
-Que lo hagas- repitió en voz baja -¡que me lo hagas!- gritó avergonzado  
Sasuke estaba impactado  
-Sasuke por favor. No importa si después me regresas al orfanato o me mandas a un internado pero quiero que seas el primero... te amo- confesó con un sin fin de emociones y una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla  
-Naruto- dijo conmovido -te lo dije hace años, tu eres el único que tiene mi amor- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha del rubio limpiando la lagrima -¿Estás seguro?-  
-¡Sí!- asintió  
Sin perder más tiempo el azabache se inclinó para capturar los labios del rubio, los chupó y lamió como el más delicioso manjar, el rubio al no tener experiencia se dejaba hacer pero por momentos intentaba participar  
-Saca tu lengua- pidió separándose levemente, el ojoazul obedeció inmediatamente.  
Sasuke volvió a besar los rosados labios de Naruto utilizando su lengua, guiando a la contraria haciéndola mas participe.  
Dejo los labios para atacar el cuello, esparció besos y lo lamió de arriba a abajo en toda la extensión continuando con la clavícula  
-¡Ahh!- exclamó el menor al sentir una mordida en su hombro  
El médico sonrió levemente para proseguir con los botoncitos rosados que adornaban el pecho del rubio  
-Estas muy delgado- comentó pasando su mano derecha por las cotillas del menor mientras que con la otra jugaba con el pezón izquierdo  
-¡Mhg!- exclamó de forma ahogada  
-No te reprimas, quiero escucharte-  
Estrujó el mismo pezón con más fuerza mientras que el otro lo mordió  
-¡Aaahhhh!- exclamó sonoramente  
-Así me gusta- comentó complacido para repetir la acción  
Continuó descendiendo mientras repartía besos en el abdomen, llegando a la entrepierna que aun carecía de vello púbico  
-Te mereces un premio por ser tan buen niño- anunció antes de introducir en su boca el miembro erecto del menor -Es la paleta más sabrosa que he probado en mi vida- comentó para continuar con su labor.  
Una sinfonía de gritos y gemidos salían de la boca del rubio  
-¡Nooo! Ahhhh- exclamó al sentir como dos dedos entraban en su interior  
-Estas preparado- informó moviendo sus dígitos en tijera para ensanchar más la virginal entrada -¿listo?-  
-Hazlo-  
El azabache retiró sus dedos para acomodarse entre las piernas del menor, con una de sus manos guió su miembro a la entrada mientras la otra sujetaba la cadera del menor para mayor accesibilidad  
-¿te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos Naruto? Fue por una vacuna y curiosamente ahora recibirás otra inyección de mi parte-  
-¡Aaaahhhh!- gritó Naruto al ser penetrado. Sasuke se detuvo antes de entrar por completo, suponía que el menor no lograría recibirlo por completo pues su pene era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto  
-Duele mucho- gimió  
-Relájate, te acostumbrarás-  
-Desátame- pidió refiriéndose a sus brazos  
Sasuke estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar la cabecera haciendo que su miembro entrara por completo, rápidamente libero las extremidades y el ojiazul se aferro al médico  
-Eres delicioso- susurró en el oído del rubio causándole un estremecimiento -tu me indicas cuando moverme-  
-Hazlo lento- pidió  
El mayor con inició un vaivén lento, poco a poco la resistencia del ano fue disminuyendo permitiéndole aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas  
-¿Estas disfrutándolo?- preguntó con voz jocosa  
-¡Ahhhh!- un gemido fue su respuesta  
Los embates continuaron presionando la próstata del rubio, con los minutos y las embestidas a tan importante punto de placer las paredes internas del menor comenzaron a contraerse, el azabache coló una de sus manos para atender el miembro del ajiazul y ayudarlo a terminar pues el mismo estaba cerca del climax.  
Un escalofrió recorrió a Naruto, su corazón se aceleró, sus pupilas se dilataron y todo su cuerpo se contrajo en el orgasmo que tuvo a la vez que dejaba salir su semen y manchar el abdomen de ambos, por su parte el moreno sintió las misma descargas de placer y aferró más el cuerpo de abajo cuando su simiente lleno esa pequeña cavidad.  
Con la respiración un poco repuesta salió con cuidado del anillo de carne para observar a un sonrojado y avergonzado Naruto rendirse al sueño.

…

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, de inmediato reconoció el consultorio de Mikoto y que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la bata blanca del azabache, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acerco a su nariz  
-Sasuke- exclamo después de olerla  
-Al fin despiertas- comentó mientras se acercaba, Naruto notó que su cabello estaba desordenado y la camisa sin fajar.  
-¿Me odias?- preguntó en un momento de pánico  
-Jamás podría odiarte...te amo- dijo el ojinegro pata depositar un suave beso en los labios del contrario  
-¡Yo también te amo!- exclamó feliz  
Sasuke agarró su bata y se la colocó; el rubio notó que estaba limpio, tenía su camisa y bóxer;  
lentamente se incorporó hasta sentarse  
-¡Ay!- exclamó para volverse a tumbar  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Me duele el trasero- dijo un poco avergonzado  
-Me supuse que eso podía pasar, aun eres pequeño- comentó acercándose a la gaveta de medicinas, guardó algo en el bolsillo de su bata y tomo un envoltorio de aluminio  
-Con esto aliviaremos tu dolor- comentó mientras le enseñaba un medicamento blanco  
-¡No! ¡Eso no!- exclamó  
-Solo uno- comento un poco divertido  
-¡No por favor, odio los supositorios!- el rubio seguía quejándose cuando el azabache lo colocó boca abajo en sus piernas y retiró su ropa interior, el menor empezó a patalear cuando el mayor intento separar sus nalgas  
-Naruto-  
-¡No!-  
-No seas berrinchudo-  
Sus pataletas continuaron hasta que…  
_¡Plaf!_  
Una nalgada cayó en los glúteos del ojiazul que detuvo todo movimiento hasta que sintió que sus pompis eran separadas de nuevo y se tensó.  
Dos azotes más fueron dados  
-¡Mgh!- se quejó cuando el medicamento entro acompañado con el digito del mayor -¡ahhh!- exclamó al sentir como el dedo salía y entraba con mayor fuerza hasta el fondo  
-Hay que asegurarnos de que entre bien-  
-Quita tu dedo- pidió  
-No hasta que se absorba el supositorio...además, has tenido cosas más grandes dentro-  
Sasuke podía asegurar que Naruto estaba haciendo un puchero y se había sonrojado, el menor suspiro cuando sintió que la falange era retirada -eres un pervertiaaaaahhhhh- gritó al sentirse nuevamente invadido pero por algo más grande  
-¿Qué metiste?-  
-Nada, solo un _plug_ que será muy útil para tu castigo-  
-¿Cas…tigo? respondió incrédulo -pero si tu ya...-  
-Lo de hace rato fue una revisión medica, aún falta tu castigo pero ese será en la casa- explicó mientras ponía de pie al niño y le pasaba su pantalón  
-Es incomodo- se quejó  
-Te acostumbrarás- le resto importancia  
-¿Ya nos vamos a casa?- preguntó mientras el médico lo ayudaba a ponerse el pantalón  
-Tu te irás, yo aun tengo trabajo pero llegaré temprano y donde el _plug_ este fuera te irá muy mal ¿entendido?-  
-Si Sasuke-  
-Vamos-  
El ojinegro tomó de la mano al niño y lo acompañó a la salida  
-No llegare tarde, pórtate bien y recuerda lo que te dije- el menor asintió  
-Te quiero mucho- dijo el azabache para después depositar un beso en la frente morena, para los demás ese era un tierno gesto paternal pero para ellos dos era un momento romántico; el rubio beso la mejilla blanca y se encaminó a la parada del autobús.  
El transporte no tardó en llegar, ubicó un asiento en la parte de en medio arrepintiéndose al instante de haberse sentado, pues el juguete de su culo se interno un poco mas causándole un escalofrío, apretó los dientes esperando que el trayecto fuera rápido.

…

Entró a su casa y soltó un gruñido de frustración, su plan era salir temprano pero una emergencia lo hizo quedarse hasta entrada la noche, desganado se dirigió al segundo piso deteniéndose en la puerta de su niño, la abrió despacio sorprendiéndose de encontrar la habitación vacía.  
Alterado se frigio a su propia alcoba mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón; estaba por marcar a la casa familiar cuando en su lecho encontró al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, dejo el móvil en la mesa de noche, se quitó la ropa y se adentro en las sabanas.  
Atrajó al niño dormido para acomodarlo en sus brazos y no pudo resistir la tentación de alzar sus bóxers y comprobar como de entre sus nalguitas sobresalía la base del juguetito anal, sonrió satisfecho  
-Sasuke- llamó adormilado  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Llegaste tarde- reprochó  
-Lo siento, tuve una emergencia. Prometo compensarte-  
-¿Me quitarás esa cosa?- Refiriéndose al juguete  
-No-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Porque mañana aprovecharemos que estuviste dilatado por toda una noche-  
-¡Pero mañana hay escuela!-  
-Llamaré diciendo que estás enfermo y que tu papi te cuidará-  
-¡Por favor, quítalo!-  
-¿Te duele?- cuestionó preocupado por las quejas, tal vez el _plug_ si fue demasiado  
-No, pero es incómodo-  
-Escucha, ahorita no te agrada pero te acostumbrarás además tu cuerpo es pequeño y puedo lastimarte si soy muy brusco por lo que con los juguetes tu entrada estará más preparada, es por tu bien-  
-Mmm- hizo un pequeño puchero  
-Ya verás que todo valdrá la pena, así que ahora mejor durmamos fue un día largo-  
Naruto se apoyo en el pecho de Sasuke para sentir su calor corporal, inmediatamente fue rodeado por los firmes brazos del morocho  
-Descansa mi amor- fue lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de dormirse

…Epílogo…  
La habitación estaba en silencio, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y sólo el sonido del agua de la ducha se escuchaba mientras un apuesto hombre terminaba de ajustarse la corbata y partir al trabajo  
-¡Apresúrate Naruto o llegarás tarde!-  
-Ya voy, ya voy- replicó el adolescente de 16 años saliendo del baño en ropa interior -No sé porque me apuras si por tu culpa nos atrasamos-  
-En ningún momento me pediste parar-  
-Bastardo- murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama que compartía con el Uchiha mayor desde hacía cuatro años y se ponía el uniforme, al colocarse los zapatos encontró uno de los muchos juguetes que tenían  
-Sabía que era el naranja- pensó al sostener el consolador -debes dejar de meterme cosas por el trasero mientras duermo- el otro suspiro, esa charla ya la habían tenido  
-Si no te preparo desde una noche antes luego no tenemos tiempo suficiente y si lo hacemos sin preliminares terminas demasiado adolorido, además en ningún momento escuche una queja salir de esa linda boquita-  
Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del más joven pues recordó como mientras dormía sintió que Sasuke jugaba con su trasero para después introducir un consolador, abrió los ojos mientras ahogaba un gemido y apretaba la sabana, cuando el azabache acomodo el juguetito se dejo caer; el mayor se acostó a su lado para abrasarlo y acariciarle la espalda y volver a dormir.  
La alarma sonó y todavía estaba algo adormilado cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias que su padre le brindaba, fue volteado, su ano liberado e inmediatamente penetrado por el viril miembro del mayor, se perdió en las sensaciones pidiendo más.  
Ante el recuerdo de la reciente sesión de sexo el ojiazul se sonrojó y el azabache sonrió complacido por las reacciones de su niño  
-¡Quiero ir a la playa!- cambió de tema rápidamente  
-Podría pedir unos días en el hospital-  
-¡Si, vamos!- exclamó emocionado  
Contagiado con la emoción del menor, el ojinegro sonrió para tirar de él y capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido al instante  
-¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?- sugirió en plan romántico  
-Y después podríamos ir a un hotel, he oído muy buenos comentarios del Moom Dream Luxury hasta te ambientan la habitación-  
-En ese caso hare las reservaciones, ¿algún juego en especial?-  
Lo pensó un poco –sorpréndeme- reto con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa zorruna  
Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sujetó a Naruto de la cintura para besarlo de forma demandante mientras que el menor pasaba sus brazos por el níveo cuello deleitándose con la acción y profundizando el contacto.  
Para el mundo ellos eran una familia, un bondadoso médico que adoptó a un tierno huérfano. Aunque en realidad, sin que nadie lo supiera y en la intimidad de su hogar el amor que ellos se profesaban no era fraternal sino pasional; porque después de todo ellos nunca se vieron como padre e hijo...sino como amantes.

N.A: La explicación: El incesto que se maneja aquí es el de alianza (relación padre-hijo por adopción) y es más del tipo social, pues por el resto ellos son conocidos como una familia aunque no existan lazos de sangre.  
No sé exactamente como clasificar el lemon de esos dos, pero de que se divierten y lo disfrutan lo hacen.  
Sé que dije que era un two-shot y tiene epílogo pero tengo la costumbre de hacer pequeños extras y esta vez no será la excepción, en ellos habrá spanking, algunos vibradores, un Naruto travieso y un Sasuke caliente.  
**Como dije el fic nació con estas escenas, pero si quisieran lo que paso en esos siete años de convivencia solo pónganmelo en un comentario y en la siguiente actualización diré si hago ese extra, ya tengo un posible título pero dependerá de ustedes.**

Y ¿Qué tal quedó?


	3. Diversiones familiares

¡Sorpresa! Creo que no se imaginaron que tuviera los primeros extras tan pronto.  
Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy corta de tiempo y no pude responderlos pero los leí todos.  
**Advertencia: este escrito contiene seño explícito y escenas de contenido fuerte, se recomienda discreción. No se promueve la violencia o maltrato infantil, así como la pornografía y la pederastia, únicamente está hecho con el fin de entretener al lector.**  
_Importante: estas escenas no corresponden a la línea temporal de los capítulos anteriores, edades entre paréntesis._  
**Hay una nota importante abajo.**  
Personajes de M. Kishimoto

**Extra 1: el castigo de Naruto** _(edad de Sasuke: 37, edad de Naruto: 14)_

Era un viernes en la tarde cuando un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca ingresaba a su casa más temprano de la habitual, llevaba consigo comida de un restaurante  
-Naruto- llamó mas no escucho respuesta  
-¿Naru?-  
Dejó los paquetes en la cocina para dirigirse al segundo piso, abrió la alcoba del menor encontrándola vacía y obscura, extrañado miró su reloj, marcaba las 6:37 p.m.  
A esa hora ya había salido de la escuela, lo más probable es que se hubiera entretenido con algo  
-Ese niño- reprochó al fijarse en los libros esparcido por el suelo, si bien compartían la cama y se la pasaban en el cuarto del mayor, el ojiazul conservaba su habitación con sus pertenencias.  
Sin nada mejor que hacer ingresó y levantó el libro de algebra, por el movimiento un sobre salió; lo tomó y se dirigió a su propia pieza 

Era pequeño y rosa, en la parte posterior con una letra fina y elegante estaba escrito Naruto-kun  
-Una carta de amor- aseguró, se lo pensó un momento ya que parecía que invadía la privacidad de su hijo pero finalmente se decidió por leerla:  
Naruto-kun:  
Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos sigo amigos desde la escuela básica pero estos últimos años he comenzado a verte como algo más: me gusta mucho, sal conmigo.  
Te propongo ir al cine el viernes después de la escuela solo si tú quieres.  
De verdad me gustaría mucho que correspondieras mis sentimientos...  
H. Hinata  
Terminó de leer y suspiró, un sentimiento en incomodidad subió desde su estomago, era un adulto maduro capaz de reconocer los celos.  
No podía culpar a Naruto, era un joven muy atractivo y su relación había empezado cuando aun no dejaba de ser un niño por lo que era normal que él quisiera experimentar, a su pesar su pequeño estaba creciendo.  
Con las ideas y los sentimientos confundidos se acercó a la ventana a contemplar el atardecer. 

Observó el maletín médico en el sofá de su sala y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, corriendo subió las escaleras  
-¡Sasuke!- gritaba -¡Sasuke!-  
-... -ingresó a la alcoba del adulto y lo vio de espalda  
-¿Sasuke?- se volteo  
-Hola Naruto-  
-Llegaste temprano-  
-Un poco, ¿dónde estabas?-  
-En el cine- el azabache bajo la mirada -¿pasa algo?-  
-Nada, sólo pensaba en lo rápido que creces-  
-¿A que viene eso?-  
-Ideas mías, ¿porqué no te bañas? traje comida del restaurant tailandés que tanto te gusta, solo tienes que calentarla- su voz era un tanto triste, se dio la vuelta para seguir observando el cielo  
-De acuerdo- comentó confundido el rubio, se dirigía a la salida cuando observó el sobre rosa -¡oh no!- murmuró, él pensaba deshacerse de esa carta, ahora entendía un poco la reacción de su azabache.  
En unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea, respiró y se inclinó colocando sus brazos flexionados sobre sus rodillas  
-Sasuke- llamó con fingida inocencia, el blondo se giró inmediatamente quedando extasiado por la imagen -he sido un niño malo ¿me vas a castigar?- su voz era sugerente y en sus ojos se había instaurado un brillo lujurioso, para rematar mostró un poco más su trasero  
-Si Naruto, tendrás un castigo-Respondió con voz sexi a lo que el ojiazul sonrió  
Se acercó al menor para guiarlo a la cama, se sentó al borde dejando al rubio frente a él. Le abrió el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón, bajó la prenda hasta los tobillos junto con la ropa interior, lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo para acomodarlo en sus piernas boca abajo dándose libre acceso a los glúteos morenos  
-Sabes que has sido un niño malo-  
-Si -respondió con inocencia  
-Entonces eres consciente de que mereces un castigo-  
-Si- dijo con voz temerosa  
-No interpongas tus manos o seré más severo- amenazó  
El rubio tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que vendría  
_Plaf... _el primer azote cayó sobre el trasero del rubio  
Con los siguientes solo apretaba los dientes pero sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, conforme los golpes eran dados el trasero del rubio se ponía más colorado  
-¡Ahhh!- gritó por una palmada especialmente fuerte aunado al escozor que ya sentía  
_Plaf...ah...plaf...ah_  
Se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Naruto ya no reprimía sus quejidos  
Después de varios minutos, que para el menor fueron eternos, todo movimiento se detuvo  
-Creo que ya fueron suficientes nalgadas- dijo el azabache, el ojiazul asintió -sin embargo, aun no terminamos así que quítate la ropa y párate de cara a la pared- lentamente el de marquitas se levanto del regazo del moreno.  
Ya de pie y con un puchero en la boca pasó su mano por sus nalguitas para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía  
-¡Hey!- llamó el azabache que vio todo, rápidamente sujeto a su hijo para colocarlo en la posición anterior -no está permitido sobarse- regaño antes de darle diez azotes más en su retaguardia -ahora la ropa- dijo finalizar ayudándolo a ponerse de pie  
El rubio con sus pies se sacó el pantalón que seguía en los tobillos al igual que el bóxer, despacio se inclinó para recogerlos, se desabotonó la camisa para quítasela colocando ambos en el cesto de la ropa sucia; se situó entre la esquina y la puerta del baño como se lo habían ordenado  
-¡Manos en la pared!- gritaron desde fuera de la alcoba, de inmediato acató la orden colocando ambas manos con las palmas extendidas en el muro, pocos segundos después escuchó el silbido de Sasuke anticipando su llegada.  
El moreno caminaba por toda la habitación buscando y preparando lo que consideraba que utilizaría  
De uno de los cajones que cerraba con llave sacó una pequeña bala vibradora, caminó hacia el rubio tomando del buró un frasco de lubricante  
-Separa las piernas y saca un poco el trasero-  
El ojiazul obedeció al instante mientras que el azabache untaba con la sustancia el juguete sexual, cuando lo consideró suficiente se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de loa glúteos acanelados, con la mano izquierda separó un poco los músculos para dejar a la vista el rosado año del joven, guió la bala a la entrada para realizar presión, sin mucho esfuerzo entró ayudándose con el dedo medio a colocarla correctamente, en la intromisión el rubio soltó un gemido de placer que no reprimió  
-Mantenlo dentro- ordenó el azabache para reanudar su búsqueda  
-Sasuke...¡Sasuke!- lo llamaba -¡se sale!- por más que el rubio intentaba apretar el trasero sentía que el instrumento descendía  
-Voy a colocarlo de nuevo- anuncio para empujar dentro el pequeño vibrador, sujetó el control del juguete, que pendía de entre los glúteos, en el muslo derecho con cinta adhesiva medica -no debe haber problema-  
El rubio asintió y el azabache activo el nivel _soft_ del aparatito  
-Mmmm- exclamó deliciosamente el rubio -no...no...no- negó, unos momentos después -¡rayos!- reclamó al sentir que nuevamente no pudo mantener dentro de su cuerpo el pequeño vibrador  
-Muy mal Naruto- se cercó el ojinegro que seguía en la habitación -parece que tendré que darte un pequeño escarmiento- el rubio tragó duro sin moverse de su posición -recuéstate en el borde de la cama, sabes en qué posición- el ojiazul inmediatamente se dirigió al lecho para colocarse boca abajo, con el torso y el abdomen apoyados y las piernas cayendo dejando a la vista su sonrojado trasero.  
Escuchó como el mayor se quitó el cinturón para doblarlo y estirarlo, mordió la sabana al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba firmemente con sus manos. El aire se rompió por el movimiento del cinturón de piel hasta caer sonoramente en las pompis descubiertas  
-¡Ahhh!- exclamó el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos; el proceso se repitió cuatro veces más. Al finalizar, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.  
En realidad Sasuke rara vez le daba cintarazos al rubio y el máximo era de diez, pero como ya había recibido una muy buena azotina esta vez solo fueron cinco  
-Tal parece que te has desacostumbrado a los juguetes Naru, habrá que solucionarlo. No te muevas-  
El azabache rebusco en el cajón hasta encontrar lo que parecía un globo desinflado conectado a una bomba manual, era una bomba dilatadora que generalmente se utilizaba para ayudar a las mujeres a dilatar en el parto, ellos lo utilizaban de forma similar  
-Tendré que ayudarte- informó mientras le mostraba al rubio el instrumento -date la vuelta-  
El rubio se subió completamente a la cama y obedeció  
-¡Auch!- exclamó al rozar sus glúteos con las sabanas, más al acostarse  
-Alza la cadera- pidió el azabache para colocar un cojín ortopédico en la espalda baja del menor -abre las piernas- el rubio flexionó las rodillas y apoyo sus pies en el colchón.  
El azabache lubricó el globo y con sus dedos índice y medio lo introdujo en la cavidad del rubio, lo movió hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien, retiro sus dígitos y se sentó en la cama  
-Es injusto- se quejó el rubio para obtener la atención del médico  
-¿Qué es injusto?-  
-¡Estas vestido!- reclamó  
-Me quite el cinturón-  
-¡Sasuke!-  
-De acuerdo-  
Con parsimonia el azabache abrió su camisa y la arrojó al suelo bajo la atenta mirada azul que seguía todos sus movimientos  
-Y a mí me castiga si hago eso- murmuró  
-¿Dijiste algo?-  
-¿Y el pantalón?-  
-Después, ahora estamos en algo mas importante-  
El azabache se situó entre las piernas tostadas para empezar a bombear y que el globo se expandiera.  
Los sonidos que salían de la boca del rubio le daban una idea de cómo se sentía, pero nada era mejor que ver con sus propios ojos cómo esa pequeña y estrecha cavidad se expandía. El azabache conocía cual era el límite del menor y supo en qué momento detenerse.  
Se dedicó a acariciar los muslos y la ingle del rubio así como a jugar un poco con su vello púbico  
-Voy a retirar la bomba- informó, seguidamente quito un pequeño tapón que tenía el instrumento para que lentamente volviera a su forma original. El ojiazul suspiró al aminorarse la presión  
-Veamos si funcionó- habló el mayor tras unos minutos para que el rubio se recuperase; tomó la bala para colocarla en _medium_ y masajear el glande del ojiazul, recorrió todo el miembro hasta la base, repitió la acción varias veces enfocándose en la punta, su otra mano, la izquierda, masajeaba los glúteos con los dígitos ya lubricados, introdujo dos y los movió en forma de tijera sin resistencia.  
Retiró su extremidad para bajar lentamente el vibrador e introducirlo hasta el fondo sin problema, en ningún momento desactivo el movimiento -cierra las piernas- ordenó al rubio que solo emitía gemidos, lo ayudo a estirar las piernas y colocarlas juntas.  
Sasuke se retiró el pantalón para sentarse sobre el rubio a la altura de sus muslos pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo, se relamió los labios antes de inclinarse y besar fogosamente los labios del menor. Su siguiente objetivo fue el lóbulo derecho del menor  
-Te hare disfrutar como nunca- habló al oído, el rubio solo gimió en respuesta, bajo por el cuello alternando pequeñas mordidas con besos que dejaban marcas.  
La clavícula fue mordida mientras que las manos del azabache recorrían los costados del rubio, el ojiazul gemía en diversos tonos dependiendo de las acciones del mayor  
-Ahhhhh- salió de la garganta del ojiazul cuando sus pezones fueron estrujados con fuerza  
-Esto te gusta ¿cierto?- habló el azabache que continuaba jugando los botones del torso tostado  
-¡Siii!- respondió con fuerza  
-Disfrútalo- finalizó el azabache para seguir descendiendo por el cuerpo moreno, introdujo un par de veces su lengua en el ombligo, después contorneo la pelvis y succionó un poco en la ingle para dejar una marca, el rubio solo se retorcía de placer.  
Con su lengua, el moreno recorrió el pene del rubio de abajo hacia arriba, repitiendo la acción varias veces  
-No...no...hagas eso- habló entre gemidos Naruto  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Me voy a correr- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas  
-Hazlo, quiero saborearte-  
La siguiente acción del mayor fue engullir el pene del rubio, la cabeza negra subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante  
-¡Los dientes no!- exclamó el rubio al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por los dientes del mayor pero sin dañarlo  
La lengua del azabache recorría la extensión mientras masajeaba los testículos, el glande era succionado con maestría; la felación culmino con el orgasmo del rubio que se corrió en la boca de Sasuke  
-Mmm- exclamó -eres delicioso, dulce- dijo después de beber la semilla de Naruto  
Se acerco a su rostro para capturar sus labios en un demandante beso  
-Espeto estés listo para continuar- dijo al separarse, el ojiazul asintió -boca abajo y alza la cadera-  
El rubio tomo la posición indicada mientras el azabache rebuscaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche  
-Separa un poco más las piernas- indicó acomodando el cuerpo del menor -relájate- habló el azabache mientras se sentaba quedando de cara al trasero tostado  
Sasuke tomó el extremo de la bala vibradora que sobresalía, lentamente jaló del cable hasta que el juguetito asomó  
-Disfruta- dijo con voz provocativa  
Aumento la velocidad a _hard_, acercó un delgado consolador formado por pequeñas perlas e hizo presión para volver a internar la bala estimulando las paredes internas cuando entraban las perlas  
-¡Ohh!- gimió Naruto por semejante estimulación  
El proceso fue repetido varias veces por el mayor trayendo como consecuencia que el miembro del menor comenzara a alzarse de nuevo  
-Mas- pidió  
El médico dejo un lado el delgado juguete para sujetar un dildo mas largo y grueso, con parsimonia y un poco de diversión invadió de nuevo el cuerpo del rubio, lo dejo completamente dentro.  
El moreno se recostó entre las piernas de Naruto, tomó su cadera e insto para que se acomodara dejando el miembro del más joven a la altura de su cara  
-Prohibido venirse- advirtió para iniciar la felación  
-Mmmm- exclamaba gustoso el rubio -¡ahhhh!- gritó al sentir el dildo moverse adentro y afuera a la vez que Sasuke se comía su pene  
El placer que sentía Naruto era indescriptible, su culo siendo penetrado por el grueso dildo a la vez que su pene era masajeado por la lengua del azabache, se sentía desfallecer  
-¡Me vengo!- alertó  
Todo movimiento se detuvo  
-No es justo que te corras por segunda vez cuando yo no lo he hecho ni una. Déjame acomodarme- el rubio se hizo a un lado  
El moreno saco el dildo y lo arrojó a algún lado de la habitación, se arrastró por la cama hasta acomodarse mejor  
-Ven- lo llamó señalando su cadera –móntate-  
Naruto se posiciono a horcajadas, el azabache acomodó su miembro justo en la entrada del menor  
-Desciende-  
Lentamente el ojiazul se tragaba el imponente pene de su padre, dejándose caer los últimos centímetros  
-¡Ahhh!- exclamó lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás -no... no sacaste ...la bala-  
-Lo sé- respondió con voz pastosa, adoraba sentir la estrechez de su niño -lo hará más estimulante- tomó la cadera del menor para ayudarlo –muévete-  
Naruto comenzó la cabalgata comprendiendo las palabras del mayor, ya que el juguete de su interior golpeaba incesantemente su próstata. Por su parte el azabache también lo disfrutaba pues la balita estimulaba su glande  
-¡No aguanto!-  
-Solo un poco más-  
El ritmo aumento siendo el rubio ayudado por el ojinegro, el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo y derramar su semilla fue Naruto manchando ambos vientres, el azabache dio unas estocadas mas para dejar salir su simiente en la cavidad del rubio; ambos gimieron de placer, el menor se dejo caer siendo recibido por el moreno  
-No te duermas- habló el azabache  
-Estoy cansado-  
-Primero un baño-  
-Mmm- Gruñó  
Con cuidado el azabache giró para salirse del cuerpo del menor y dejarlo en la cama mientras preparaba la ducha.  
Cuando volvió halló a Naruto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rendirse al sueño, aprovecho que estaba de perfil para abrir sus nalgas y retirar la bala vibradora cubierta de semen, el rubio jadeo.  
Sasuke tomo en brazos al menor para llevarlo al baño, lo dejo en su banquillo de madera para asearlo mientras la tina se llenaba.  
Delicadamente Sasuke masajeó el cabello dorado que tanto le gustaba, lo enjuagó con abundante agua. Con una esponja grande y suave lavó todo el cuerpo tostado retirando las manchas blancuzcas; velozmente el moreno se lavo completamente.  
-¿Algún aroma en especial?- preguntó el azabache, la bañera estaba casi lista  
-Lavanda-  
-Muy bien- colocó la escancia  
Sasuke rebusco en una de las gavetas un vaso, que lleno de agua, y una pera de succión  
-Ponte en cuatro para que te limpie por dentro- dijo con la pera ya llena  
-No Sasuke-  
-No repliques Naruto-  
-Estoy cansado- se excusó  
-Si estás seguro dime para que valla por la bolsa para enema-  
-¡No! está bien, límpiame-  
Con un puchero en el rostro Naruto se coloco en el piso, con cuidado Sasuke introdujo la boquilla en el recto del rubio y dejo correr el agua, cuando la pera se vació la sacó, a los pocos segundos el rubio dejó salir el agua con un color blancuzco; el procedimiento fue repetido tres veces más hasta que el liquido salió limpio.  
Sasuke se tomaba muy enserio la higiene, todos los juguetes sexuales que utilizaban eran lavados y esterilizados a conciencia, por lo tanto también prestaba mucha atención a la limpieza de su niño y nunca lo dejaba con el semen dentro.  
Una vez Naruto no quiso la pera así que el azabache le enseño que era un enema, 750 ml de agua fueron introducidos en el cuerpo del rubio teniendo que retenerlos por 30 minutos, fueron tres rondas y entre ellas el menor recibió nalgadas. Además, como castigo, el rubio recibió un enema durante los fines semanas de un mes con nalgadas incluidas a excepción del ultimo día que fueron 15 cintarazos los que recibió, el ojiazul aprendió la importancia de la limpieza.  
-A la tina- el médico cargó a Naruto para introducirlo al agua tibia  
-Aaaa- exclamo -esta deliciosa-  
El ojiazul hizo espacio para su acompañante, el morocho ingreso posicionándose atrás con la espalda pegada al borde, atrajo al aguazul que gustoso se acomodo en el pecho del médico.  
Permanecieron en silencio, el mayor acariciaba la espalda tostada  
-Mañana tengo el día libre-  
-¿Me llevas al parque de diversiones?-  
-Sabia que eso pedirías, Itachi me comento que hay una nueva montaña rusa-  
-¿Nos va a acompañar el tío Itachi?-  
-Si quieres-  
-¡Sí!-  
-Bien, así el se sube contigo a los juegos mecánicos y yo le tomo fotos cuando vomite- comentó divertido. Naruto rio, después soltó un bostezo  
-¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?- el menor asintió  
Sasuke salió de la bañera, se secó y puso una bata de baño. Agarró una grande y mullida toalla, la extendió para recibir al rubio que salía de la bañera, lo envolvió antes de sujetarlo en brazo Y llevarlo a la cama  
Como el rubio ya estaba seco lo dejo en el lecho desnudo boca abajo; ya estaba dormido. Lo observó unos momentos antes de iniciar su labor, abrió un supositorio y lo administro  
-Solo así no te quejas- comentó mientras presionaba las pompis enrojecidas del dormido, la cavidad estaba bastante irritada también, prosiguió a colocar una pomada para la hinchazón en los glúteos; con una crema de olor a chocolate, favorita del menor, dio un masaje en los hombros y espalda  
-Sasuke- musitó -ven conmigo-  
El aludido, feliz y con una pequeña sonrisa se despojó de su bata para entrar en la cama y ser usado de almohada por el rubio, eso le encantaba; depositó un beso en su frente aferrándolo más a él y acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

**Extra 2: un fin de semana cualquiera **_(edad de Naruto: 16, Edad de Sasuke 39) _

-Mmmm- exclamó mientras se estiraba para entrar a su casa -que flojera- comentó desganado, con paso lento subió al segundo piso de la casa dispuesto a tomar una siesta, estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando la siguiente puerta abierta le llamo la atención, dejó su mochila en la pieza y fue a la otra alcoba, en silencio entró y pudo contemplar al ser que dormía en el lecho.  
Son hacer ruido y lentamente se subió a la cama para observar mejor al azabache, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y el ceño fruncido, sonrió ante el gesto y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente que despertó al mayor  
-Mmmm- gruñó, el rubio soltó una risa  
-Lo siento, no quería desertarse- se disculpó al verse observado por el de cuencas negras  
-No importa, ¿acabas de llegar?-  
-Si-  
-¿Qué hora es?-  
-Las 3:52 p.m.-  
-Es temprano-  
-No tuve la última clase, el maestro se enfermó. ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?-  
-Unos treinta minutos, me estaba durmiendo en el consultorio-  
-¿Vas a regresar al hospital?-  
-Si, mas tarde- el rubio formó un puchero  
-Casi no te he visto- murmuró enojado  
-Ha habido muchos pacientes ... pero hoy doy de alta al último- sonrió  
-¿Me compensaras tu abandono?-  
-¿Que quieres?-  
-Vamos a un todo incluido un fin de semana?-  
-Lo que tu desees- el moreno no pudo reprimir un bostezo  
-Mejor vuelve a dormir- comentó divertido el ojiazul  
-Te tomare la palabra-  
-¿Te despierto?-  
-Ya programe la alarma- el menor asintió  
Sasuke se removió un poco hasta hallar una posición cómoda  
-Ven- pidió abriendo sus brazos para que el rubio se acomodaba en ellos, Naruto se dejo caer y rápidamente fue apresado por el azabache.

El molesto sonido de la alarma lo sacó de su descanso, con desgano se estiró y desperezó; al girarse se encontró con su adolescente hijo de dieciséis años concentrado leyendo; traía una playera sin mangas y un bóxer blanco con dibujos de gatitos, el se lo había regalado, posiblemente ya se había duchado  
-¿Esta interesante el libro?-  
-No tanto, pero ya me leí los otros dos así que para saber en que termina- el azabache solo negó con la cabeza  
-Oye- llamó el rubio -¿seguro vuelves en la noche?-  
-Si ¿por?-  
-Para hacer planes, porque recuerdo que la ultima vez eso me dijiste cuando me dejaste amarrado, preparado y todo mojado y te apareciste el día siguiente- reclamó  
El azabache entrecerró los ojos -no te hagas el gracioso Naruto, recuerda que puedo castigarte-  
El aludido alzó los hombros haciéndose el desentendido -es la verdad- murmuró  
-Voy a bañarme- anunció el mayor  
-Diviértete- canturreó

Salió del baño con solo un pantalón de pijama, el agua había quitado gran parte de su cansancio pero la imagen de Naruto boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas lo obligaría a volver a bañarte solo que con agua helada, sigilosamente se acercó a la cama y acarició el trasero del rubio  
-¡Sasuke!- jadeó  
-Te compre un juguete nuevo-  
-No tienes tiempo de dormir pero si de ir a un sex shop-  
-Fue por internet ¿lo estrenamos?- sugirió sin dejar de acariciar las nalgas del rubio  
-¡Sí!- exclamo excitado  
-¡Al borde!-  
Mientras se escuchaba el ir y venir del moreno, Naruto se acomodó en el borde inferior de la cama boca abajo, apoyando el torso y al abdomen alzando su trasero  
-Relájate y disfruta- comentó el médico mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex  
Se acercó al menor inclinándose para quedar a la altura de la rosada entrada, separó un poco los glúteos para una mayor visión. De un maletín de cuero saco un frasco con atomizador, lo agitó y roció un poco directamente sobre el ano  
-Esta helado- comentó el rubio, la habitación se llenó de olor a desinfectante, Sasuke y sus manías con la higiene  
Lo siguiente que extrajo fue una jeringuilla, de esas que se usan para dar medicina a los bebes, la llenó con un líquido viscoso y transparente esparciendo un poco de la sustancia por la misma.  
Separó de nueva cuenta los glúteos e introdujo la jeringuilla, Naruto solo gimió ya que significaba que algo especialmente grande vendría; lentamente retiró el instrumento y cerró las nalgas para mantener el lubricante dentro, las estrujó un poco  
-Hay viene lo bueno -  
Mientras preparaba el nuevo juguete observaba el trasero tostado y como salía un poco del lubricante  
-¡Hey!- reprendió -mantenlo dentro-  
-Lo intento- el rubio apretó el trasero pero aun así salía un poquito de lubricante, una nalgada azotó su retaguardia  
-¡Ah!- dos más le siguieron  
-Abre un poco más las piernas y relaja- el rubio siguió las indicaciones  
Lentamente el azabache comenzó a introducir las perlas azules en la rosada cavidad, el rubio emitía gemidos en diferentes tono de voz dependiendo al diámetro y la textura de la esfera que iba entrando  
-¿Ya?- preguntó Naruto después de casi veinte minutos, tenía la frente sudada, sus ojos aguados y las mejillas sonrojadas  
-Aun faltan cuatro… y son las más grandes-  
Tragó duro y se aferró a las sabanas para lo que vendría  
-¡Ahhh!- gimió ahogado cuando otra esfera se abrió paso en su entrada, Sasuke tenia razón era de mayor dimensión.  
Los minutos siguientes le parecieron enteros, cuando el doctor terminó de ingresar las perlas se sentía completamente lleno  
-Álzate- dijo Sasuke para subir el bóxer del rubio –acomódate- con mucho esfuerzo y serpenteando el adolescente se dejó caer en la mitad de la cama  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el azabache al reconocer una mancha blanca en su cama, Naruto se había venido  
-Parece que alguien recibirá un buen castigo, pero ahora descansa-  
El mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició los cabellos rubios haciendo que Naruto se durmiera, cuando la respiración del ojiazul se tornó acompasada se levantó para vestirse; una vez arreglado le dio al dormido un beso en la frente para dirigirse al trabajo.

-Mmm- soltó un gemido al comenzar a despertarse, estiró el cuerpo y un estremecimiento desde su trasero lo asaltó de repente, se dejó caer en la cama.  
Lentamente se acerco al filo del lecho y con cuidado se puso de pie haciendo figuras extrañas para no sentarse.  
A paso lento se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la esquina de la alcoba, le dio la espalda y se bajo los bóxer; en su reflejo contempló como de entre sus glúteos sobresalía el arillo azul que serviría para jalar las perlas que en estos momentos estimulaban su trasero, hizo un puchero cuando su celular comenzó a sonar  
-Ya voy, ya voy- le dijo al aparato mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba, el sonido se detuvo pero segundos después se reanudó, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos leyó en nombre de uno de sus compañeros de escuela  
-Hola Kiba- contestó  
-Viejo tardaste en responder- reclamaron al otro lado de la línea  
-Lo siento amigo, estaba durmiendo- mintió  
-Eso ya no importa, te hablo para decirte que Ino va a dar una fiesta esta noche, será salvaje y desenfrenada ¡tienes que ir!-  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de Naruto, se giró y observó al azabache ingresar a la habitación  
-Lo siento Kiba, pero ya tengo planes- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de cortar la comunicación  
Sasuke llego a la altura del rubio, sujetó su cintura y atacó sus labios de forma demandante, el ojiazul rodeó el cuello blanco y correspondió al gesto del moreno pues así iniciaban todos sus fines de semana, pero no por pasarlos en familia eran aburridos sino que se divertía más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

¿Y cumplió sus expectativas? Espero que al menos hayan pasado un rato entretenido.  
**Como lo pidieron, habrá un extra de la infancia de Naruto y el desarrollo de la relación de esta pareja (que al parecer va a quedar tan largo como el primer capítulo) y se llamará: creciendo juntos.**

P.D. Con cada comentario Sasuke le da una nalgada a Naruto

Hasta la próxima (y perdonen las faltas de ortografía)


	4. Creciendo juntos

Y llegamos al final de esta historia, no me queda más que agradecerles más que sus lecturas y comentarios, realmente me hizo muy feliz la aceptación que tuvo esta historia.  
Me disculpo por los errores de ortografía que sé que hay y por no responder los reviews, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.  
Intente complacer a todos, espero les guste y cubra sus expectativas. Quedó tal largo como el primer capítulo.  
Esta historia inicia cuando Naruto tiene 5 años, con su edad se marca el paso del tiempo y Sasuke 28 y finaliza con 17 y 40 años respectivamente, solo tienen que sumar uno.  
Advertencia: si leíste los capítulos anteriores… imagínatelas.  
(Personajes de Kishimoto)

**Extra 3: creciendo juntos**

A los cinco años...  
Padre e hijo entraron por la puerta sonriendo, el niño rubio miraba todo emocionado ya que cuando vio su futura casa por primera vez aun no estaba amueblada y ahora venía a quedarse para siempre  
-¿Te gusta Naruto?-  
-Me encanta- respondió sonriendo  
-¿Quieres ver tu habitación?-  
-¡Sí!- exclamó emocionado, prácticamente el infante arrastró al moreno al segundo piso  
-Cierra tus ojos- pidió el doctor -no hagas trampa-, cuando el ojiazul acató la orden fue guiado por su padre al centro de la pieza –ábrelos-  
Los ojos del niño brillaron al contemplar las paredes color arena con adornos de madera hasta la mitad, estampas de animales, una televisión nueva y una gran cama, además del ropero, el escritorio y un baño decorado con animales marinos  
-¿Te gustó?-  
-¡Si, muchas gracias Sasuke!- dijo el rubio al lanzarse a los brazos del azabache y darle un beso en la mejilla  
El resto del día se la pasaron organizando las nuevas cosas del infante.  
La primera noche que Naruto pasó en su nueva casa estaba asustado ya que no conocía el lugar, temeroso aferró su pequeña manta para dirigirse a la habitación de junto  
-Sasuke- llamó quedamente al ser que dormía –Sasuke-  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó adormilado  
-Tengo miedo- dijo con sus ojitos acuosos  
-Oh precioso, no tienes nada que temer-  
-No me gusta estar solito-  
-Ven- abrió las cobijas y recibió al menor en sus brazos -duerme, yo cuido de ti- el ojiazul se acomodó y con los arrullos de su padre durmió pacíficamente.  
Las noches siguientes la situación se repitió, el moreno descubrió que al niño le aterraba la obscuridad y aunque a él le encantaba sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo y cómo se aferraba a él, sabía que Naruto tenía que dormir en su cuarto así que le compro un juego de lámparas que incluía una luz de noche de ranita, con esto las visitas del infante a la habitación paterna cesaron. 

A los seis años...  
Ese domingo habían ido a pasear a un gran centro comercial, compraron algo de ropa y comieron ahí mismo  
-Quiero hacer pipí- anunció el rubio cuando caminaban por uno de los concurridos pasillos  
-Vamos al baño-  
Se dirigieron a los aseos, Sasuke esperó fuera de la cabina a que Naruto hiciera sus necesidades y después se lavaron las manos; salieron por una ruta diferente y al rubio le llamaron la atención unas maquinas expendedoras  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el médico al notar que el infante se detenía  
-Mi papá solía comprarme de esos premios- comentó sin dejar de mirar la maquina, el azabache se enterneció ante la revelación  
-¿Quieres uno?-  
-¡Si!-  
El mayor revisó en sus bolsillos y saco una moneda de 50 yenes, el rubio colocó el dinero en la rejilla y giró la palanca, por una espiral de colores descendió un huevo de color rojo que el niño recibió con sus manos juntas, se lo pasó al mayor para que lo abriera encontrando un anillo de plástico, Naruto se desilusionó  
-Prueba otra vez- alentó Sasuke dándole otra moneda, el rubio repitió el proceso y esta vez hallaron un billete de juguete escrito  
-A ver, léelo  
-Felicidades- inicio el ojiazul -Este billete vale por 5 000 yenes en la juguetería Kids world- termino incrédulo  
El mayor leyó el papelito corroborando las palabras de su hijo  
-Vamos a preguntar-  
-¡Vamos, vamos!- el niño brincaba de la emoción  
Llegaron a la juguetería indicada en el tercer piso del centro comercial y le mostraron a la encargada de billete  
-¡Felicidades!- exclamó la mujer -este es el billete de valor más alto y el primero que sale-  
-¿Cómo lo cambio?-  
-Tienes 5 000 yenes, puedes cambiarlos por lo que quieras, ya sea un juguete o varios que sumen el valor, si en determinado momento te sobra te doy una tarjeta para tu próxima visita pero solo tiene vigencia de un mes- explicó  
-¿Lo quieres canjear ahora?- preguntó el azabache  
-¡Sí!- dijo rotundamente  
-Escoge lo que quieras-  
Naruto miraba todo en la juguetería hasta que se decidió por un _Lego_, a él le gustaba armar cosas; ya se dirigía a la caja cuando un peluche le llamo la atención: naranja y extrañamente tenía nueve colitas, era un tierno zorro, decidió llevarlo.  
Al llegar a la caja su padre le dio los juguetes a la encargada que escaneo los códigos  
-Te pasaste- comentó la mujer  
-¿No me alcanza?-  
-No pequeño-  
-¿Cuanto falta?- habló el medico  
-1 740 yenes-  
-Yo los pago- anunció sacando su billetera  
Diez minutos después la familia Uchiha salía de la juguetería, Sasuke llevaba el juego armable y Naruto un zorro de peluche de la mitad de su tamaño 

A los siete años...  
-Interesante- dijo para sí mientras leía un grueso libro de neurocirugía y tomaba algunas notas, el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su concentración  
-¿Si, Aya?-  
-Le llaman de la escuela de Naruto, doctor-  
-Pásamela-  
Se quito los lentes mientras lo conectaban  
-Habla el Doctor Uchiha Sasuke-  
-Buenos días doctor, soy la directora de la escuela Konoha y le llamo para informarle que su hijo Naruto tiene mucha fiebre, por lo que le pedimos que venga a buscarlo lo antes posible  
-Estaré ahí en 15 minutos- informó  
Rápidamente tomo su maletín y salió de su consultorio  
-Aya tengo que ir por Naruto, no creo regresar y solo si es algo realmente grave me llamas al celular-  
-Claro doctor, que se mejore Naru-chan- deseó  
Pasó por la oficina de su madre a informarle para después dirigirse a la escuela de su niño, llegó en el tiempo estipulado, un maestro lo esperaba en la entrada para guiarlo a la enfermera.  
Ingresó a la habitación encontrándose con la doctora responsable y en una de las camas a Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas y un paño en la frente, se acercó al niño dormido y al tocarlo pudo sentir su elevada temperatura  
-¿Cuanto tiene?-  
-37.9, disminuyó después de un _desenfriol _pero la fiebre no cedió mas, por lo que sugerí llamarlo y que lo llevara con un médico pero como usted...  
-No soy pediatra pero gracias por avisar, lo llevaré con un colega-  
Tomó al niño y agradeciendo las atenciones se retiro.  
Llegó a su casa y con cuidado colocó al niño que cargaba en su cama, le cambió el uniforme por una muda más fresca, encendió el aire acondicionado para finalmente colocarle un paño en la frente; jaló la silla del escritorio y tomó asiento junto al lecho donde descansaba el menor  
-Mmm- comenzó a despertar con un gruñido, sus ojos le pesaban pero cuando logro enfocar la vista reconoció su habitación, giró su cabeza hallando el rostro familiar de Sasuke  
-¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?-  
-Mal-  
-Bebe esto- le paso un vaso con jugo de naranja recién hecho, lo terminó y volvió a dormir.  
Sasuke lo levantó a la hora del almuerzo para que ingiriera un caldo de pollo y después sus medicinas haciendo un gesto por el mal sabor.  
En la noche despertó para un baño rápido, cenó un vaso de leche y recibió otra dosis de jarabe; el médico paso toda la noche junto al rubito.  
A la mañana siguiente el niño estaba ya repuesto, después de un ligero desayuno Naruto se resistía a tomar sus medicinas  
-Sabe feo-  
-Lo sé, pero tienes que tomarlo para que te repongas completamente-  
-No- rogaba  
-Si no te lo tomas te voy a inyectar- amenazó  
-¡Tomare mi medicina!- aseguro  
Cerca de medio día el timbre sonó, cuando Sasuke atendió se encontró con sus padres y hermano que venían a ver al pequeño enfermo.  
Después de que todos lo saludaran Mikoto le tomó la temperatura y lo checó como solo una madre puede hacerlo, almorzaron comida preparada por la morena y entrada la tarde todos se retiraron. Para el lunes en la mañana el rubio estaba completamente repuesto  
-Gracias por tus cuidados- le dijo a Sasuke

A los ocho años...  
La familia Uchiha se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente un sábado  
-¿Puedo ir a jugar al jardín Sasuke?-  
-Si pero con cuidado Naruto-  
-Gracias-  
-Es extraño ¿no crees?- comentó Itachi cuando el niño se retiro  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Es que es extraño que Naruto aun no te llame papá, ya pasaron algunos años-  
-Creo que es porque recuerda a sus padres, es decir, ya tenía una figura paterna establecida y cambiar esa idea es muy complicado-  
-¿Recuerda a sus padres?- inquirió Mikoto  
-Si, se llamaban Minato y Kushina, Naruto me contó que se parecía mucho a su papá pero no tiene ninguna foto de ellos  
-Me hubiera encantado conocerlos- exclamó la morena  
-Por lo mismo no lo llamas hijo-  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Fugaku  
-Lo llamas por su nombre o por algún apelativo pero no hijo  
-Es por algo similar, una vez lo hice y no le agradó mucho además eso le hace extrañar a su familia y se entristece, así que mejor lo evito-  
-¿Y no te molesta?-  
-No tiene por qué, Naruto me quiere y respeta; es solo que el uso de la palabra papa o hijo es muy difícil pero eso no demerita nuestra relación-  
-Yo concuerdo con Sasuke- habló Madara -tal vez no lo diga con palabras pero en sus actos se reflejan cuanto se quieren-  
El resto de la familia concordó, y Sasuke prefería que Naruto no lo asociara genuinamente con la figura de un padre así como él no lo clasificaba como un hijo. 

A los nueve años...  
Su casa estaba vacía y en silencio, caminaba con pesadumbre hacia su habitación pero al pasar por la del infante no se pudo contener y entro, encendió la luz y observo la alcoba ordenada, Naruto se había ido de campamento con la escuela, Sasuke no muy convencido le dejo ir al ver una gran emoción en sus ojos, se había ido hace cuatro días y lo extrañaba muchísimo, con el ánimo decaído se ducho para después acostarse en el lecho correspondiente al rubio, sintió su sueva aroma impregnado en las sabana, en la misma cama estaba el peluche de zorrito que usaba de almohada por su tamaño, lo abrazo y se durmió.  
Salió de una complicada operación muy cansado, desecho su bata y guantes y se desinfecto.  
-Buenas tardes Aya- saludó a su secretaria -ya puedes retirarte- la mujer estaba embarazada y le tenía muchas consideraciones  
-Buenas tardes Doctor, gracias por la oferta. Por cierto, lo esperan en su consultorio-  
-Creí que no había citas-  
-Llego de improviso, pero es algo importante-  
-De acuerdo, hasta mañana-  
-Hola Sasuke- saludo un niño rubio al recién ingresado  
-¡Naruto!- exclamo sorprendido -¿no volvían hasta mañana?-  
-Si pero unos niños sufrieron reacciones alérgicas y tuvimos que volver-  
-Ven aquí- pidió el moreno agachándose y extendiendo los brazos, el rubio corrió emocionado y se colgó del cuello del azabache cuando lo cargo, el médico beso las mejillas del infante  
-¿Quien te fue a buscar?-  
-El tío Itachi, te llamaron pero como Aya-chan dijo que estabas en una cirugía le aviso a abuelito Fugaku y a él mandó  
-¿Y te divertiste?-  
-Si pero mira- le enseñó su mano derecha  
-¿Que te paso?-  
-Algo me pico en el campamento -hizo un puchero -pero abuelita Mikoto me puso pomada y una gasa-  
-Bien, estaré pendiente- decidió -pero ahora, que te parece si vamos a casita, pedimos una rica cena, nos damos un baño en la tina y vemos películas-  
-¿Puedes poner el jacuzzi?-  
-¡Claro!-  
-¡Vamos a casa!- exclamo feliz el rubito

A los diez años...  
Su ceño estaba fruncido y hacia muecas como prueba de su contracción, pensaba como plasmar en letras en papel sus ideas, el titulo rezaba: la persona que mas quieres, eso era fácil Sasuke pero el porqué no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo quería por haberlo adoptarlo y darle una familia que lo adoraba, le encantaba que por más cansado que estuviera el médico siempre jugaba con él y le preguntaba cono había estado su día, le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba y le daba muchos besos, disfrutaba los tardes en que Sasuke lo bañaba en la tina y las frías noches de invierno que le daba refugio en su cama, se divertía los fines de semana que lo llevaba al cine o al parque y una vez al año se iban de vacaciones a algún lugar del mundo, solo ellos dos mimándose mutuamente, esto y más hacia que lo que más deseara Naruto era que él y Sasuke estuvieran juntos por siempre.

A los once años...  
El _Secret Garden_ era uno de los restaurantes más exitosos, un corazón verde en medio de la gran urbe, mesas a lo largo de un extenso jardín y flores que perfumaban hacían que las veladas sean inolvidables, en una de las mesas se encontraban degustando la cena a la luz de las velas Sasuke y Naruto, la atmosfera era pacifica; ya iban por el segundo plato cuando los interrumpieron  
-¡Ototo, Naru-chan!- exclamo el recién llegado  
-Aniki-  
-¡Tio Itachi!-  
-No les importa que los acompañe a cenar ¿cierto?-  
-¿Es enserio?- dijo Sasuke  
-¿Dejarás a tu hermano cenar solo?- dramatizo  
-De preferencia lejos de aquí-  
-¡Sasuke!-  
-No hagas un drama y siéntate -el mayor sonrió -pero callado-  
La cena continuó  
-Hey Ototo-  
-Mmm-  
-No es esa tu novia de la escuela de medicina ¿como se llamaba? ¡Kumiko!-  
El mencionado giro para visualizar a una bella mujer de cabello castaño y piel apiñorada  
-Es ella- exclamo sorprendido  
-Ve a saludarla-  
-No puedo interrumpirla como si nada-  
-Oh vamos, estará encantada de verte-  
Por insistencia de Itachi el azabache menor se acerco a saludar, después de la sorpresa inicial la castaña lo invito a tomar asiento con ella y su padre  
-El amor- canturreó el mayor  
-¿Amor?- repitió sorprendido el rubio que no había hablado  
-Si, ella es una vieja amiga de Sasuke, estudiaron juntos la carrera, algunas veces fue a la casa a preparar proyectos o similares, también salían los fines de semana; todos creíamos que se casarían pero mi ototo siempre negó que fueran algo más que amigos  
-...- Naruto no decía nada, solo observaba la escena y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él, sobre todo cuando la mujer beso la mejilla de su padre.

…

Naruto y Sasuke tenían la costumbre de almorzar juntos, la mayoría de las veces en el hospital como aquel martes, algunas veces se les unía la madre del azabache pero esta vez llego una persona distinta  
-Hola Sasuke-  
-Hola Kumiko, ¿qué haces aquí?-  
-¿Puedo sentarme?-  
-Claro- el azabache se paro y corrió la silla para que la castaña sentara  
-El jefe del departamento de oncología fue mi maestro y pase a saludarlo-  
-Un momento- pidió el azabache ya que su celular sonaba, salió del comedor  
-Hola tú debes ser Naruto, Sasuke me hablo de ti-  
-Hola- saludo educadamente  
-¿Tu también quieres ser doctor como tu papá?-  
-Sasuke no me deja hablar con extraños-  
-¿Sasuke?- pensó extrañada -pero no soy una extraña, soy amiga de tu papá, me llamo Kumiko-  
-... - el rubio no dijo nada  
-Tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿sabías? nunca he visto unos más bellos-  
-Gracias-  
-No hablas mucho cierto-  
El rubio negó con la cabeza  
-Disculpen, uno de nuestros proveedores tiene un nuevo diligenciero y se perdió- dijo el ojinegro regresando a la mesa  
-¿Naruto ya acabaste?-  
-Si-  
-Vamos, tengo una consulta en 15 minutos. Un placer verte Kumiko- se despidió el azabache ya encaminado de la mano con el niño.

… 

El reloj marcaba casi las once de la noche y Naruto no podía dormir, esa noche estaba al cuidado de si tío Itachi ya que Sasuke había salido con Kumiko.  
Encendió la televisión pero no se vio ninguna imagen, cambio el canal y nada así que decidió buscar a su cuidador  
Reviso la habitación de huéspedes hallándola vacía, así que bajo y vio la sala alimonada  
-¿Tío Itachi?- llamo  
-¡Naruto!- exclamo sorprendido -¿qué pasa?- estaba en el sofá, el respaldo lo cubría  
-La televisión no sirve-  
-Ve a tu cuarto, en un segundo te alcanzo-  
El moreno se levanto y en unos minutos dejo a su sobrino en su cama viendo una película  
-Eso estuvo cerca- comento al volver al sillón  
-Si tu hermano sabe que me trajiste a su casa y que su adorado hijo casi nos descubre hará que me despidan -reclamo un muchacho de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules desde el sillón  
-No creo que sea para tanto-  
-A ti te castra- el pelinegro palideció -me voy-  
-Espera Deidara, Naru ya debe estar dormido-  
-No me siento cómodo con la amenaza de que un niño nos descubra, nos vemos el lunes- anuncio con su ropa ya compuesta -y- hablo desde la puerta -la próxima vez paga un hotel-  
La madrugada se hizo presente y el niño rubio aun no conciliaba el sueño, observa hacia la puerta por uno de los ventanales del segundo piso cuando vio llegar el automóvil del azabache, inmediatamente se alegro.  
Desde su posición vio descender a Sasuke y como le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, Kumiko había dejado el coche en la casa de los Uchiha y ahora tenía que recogerlo. Ya en el transporte de la fémina, su corazón dejo de latir y de sus ojos escaparon unas lagrimas al ver a la castaña besar los labios del azabache, sin poder soportarlo más se fue a su alcoba.  
El médico se dirigía a su habitación luego de que su hermano se retirara pero detuvo su trayecto al ver la puerta entreabierta del rubio, hecho un vistazo y lo encontró hecho un ovillo, al acercarse noto que estaba sollozando  
-¿Naruto que ocurre?-  
-Na...da- respondió entrecortadamente  
-¿Como que nada? si estas llorando-  
-Vete -  
-Mi pequeño ¿qué te ocurre?-  
-¡No soy tu pequeño!-  
-¡Naruto!-  
-¡Me mentiste! me dijiste que seriamos nosotros dos para siempre pero te vi besando a tu amiga  
El mayor se sentó en la cama, abrazo al rubio y aunque al principio se resistió, termino recostado en el pecho del moreno  
-Yo no la bese, fue ella la que me beso-  
-¿ La quieres?-  
-Es solo una amiga, lo más importante que tengo eres tú y lo sabes-  
-¿De veras?-  
-Te lo juro, te adoro-  
-Yo también te quiero mucho, pero solo puedes darme besos a mi-  
-Acércate- cuando el rostro del rubio estuvo a una distancia correcta el azabache roso sus labios, el sorprendido Naruto llevo sus manos a su boca -tu eres al que amo, no lo olvides-  
Con indecisión el menor acerco sus labios al rostro del moreno y los dejo caer en la boca ajena  
-¿Solo yo?-  
-Solo tu-  
-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz femenina  
-Pasa Kumiko, siéntate-  
-¿Estas ocupado?-  
-No mucho -  
-Sera rápido, Sasuke el doctor Sarutobi me comento que hay un puesto vacante en el área de oncología y si tu quieres…-  
-Kumiko alto, somos amigos desde hace muchos años pero no te ilusiones que por trabajar juntos seremos algo mas, mi vida está bien así como esta y lo que necesito para ser feliz está en casa  
-¿Naruto?-  
-Si Naruto, mi pequeño-  
-Se nota que es un niño muy especial y que lo quieres-  
-Y mucho-  
-Ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, gracias por la velada del sábado-  
Cuando se quedo solo, el azabache contemplo la hora le daría un sorpresa a Naruto yéndolo a buscar a la escuela y lo llevaría donde quisiera, solo ellos dos.

A los doce años...  
Una suave lluvia caía, Naruto acostado en su cama se dejaba adormecer por el golpeteo en su ventana.  
Cerro sus ojos pero los abrió rápidamente ante la imagen que proyecto su mente: él y Sasuke besándose, los roces de hacia un año no se habían repetido.  
Ante el recuerdo de aquel suceso su corazón latía y su cuerpo se estremecía deseando más, eso era lo que llaman amor. El amaba a Sasuke, pero era consciente de que nunca obtendría una respuesta así que se conformaría con ser su hijo.  
-Sasuke- murmuro abrazando la almohada.  
Frente a la computadora se entretenía jugando en línea, su partida termino y decidió cambiar el juego; dio clic a uno que le pareció interesante pero se abrió otra ventana, al examinarla observo a personas desnudas y que un video se cargaba, estaba por cerrar cuando un joven rubio se presento ante un medico moreno, inicio un chequeo médico aunque noto que era diferente al que su padre le hacía, el más joven de la pantalla se desnudo y se abrió de piernas, Naruto se sorprendió al ver cómo le tomaban la temperatura rectal y como introducía sus dedos en la cavidad posterior, soltó un grito junto al protagonista cuando fue penetrado. Al finalizar la reproducción sentía su cuerpo caliente y los pantalones mojados, bajo la mirada encontrándose con un bulto entre sus piernas, en sus clases de salud le habían enseñada que eso era una erección y que estaba excitado.  
Se dirigió a su cama quitándose toda prenda inferior en el proceso, se sentó y extendió sus piernas, con un poco de duda tomo su pene y lo masajeo un poco soltando gemidos, continuo y de vez en cuando apretaba la punta que estaba roja, no paso mucho tiempo cuando unas ganas de hacer pipi le vinieron, no detuvo sus movimientos  
-¡Sasuke!- grito al momento de dejar salir ese liquido blanco, pues precisamente deseaba que el azabache hiciera eso y todo lo que había visto.  
Intento estirarse pero los fuertes brazos que lo apresaban se lo impedía, alzo el rostro para contemplar a Sasuke dormir, con un poco de esfuerzo se libro del agarre y se dirigió al sanitario  
-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntaron nada más volver  
-Solo fui al baño- respondió Naruto  
-Ven a dormir otro rato- el rubio regreso a su antigua posición  
Dos meses habían pasado desde que el deseo del ojiazul se cumplió, desde ese día Sasuke y el eran pareja, por lo tanto dormían en la misma cama.  
El mayor le explico que aunque se amaran mucho nadie podía saberlo, al menos por algún tiempo, pero cuando estaban solos el moreno no dudaba en darle besos al niño y unas cuantas caricias, entregándose en cuerpo y alma en la habitación; aunque cuando iban de paseo el médico no soltaba la mano del rubio

A los trece años...  
En un caluroso sábado de primavera la familia Uchiha de había reunido en la casa principal para disfrutar el día en la piscina  
-¿No te vas a meter Naruto?- pregunto Itachi ya en el agua  
-No tío-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Mmm... tal vez al rato- evadió la pregunta  
Pasaron un par de horas y como el rubio no se acercaba al agua su tío decidió darle un empujoncito... literalmente mandándolo hacia el fondo  
-¡Itachi!- regaño enojado Sasuke  
-¿Qué? no hice nada malo ototo-  
-Eres un idiota-  
El ojiazul tosió un poco de agua y salió de la piscina  
-Sera mejor que te quites la playera- recomendó Mikoto pasándole una toalla  
Con indecisión el más joven descubrió su pecho atrayendo la atención de todos los adultos al revelar algunas marcas moradas y otras rojizas  
-¿Que te paso?-  
-¿quién te hizo eso?- preguntaron Fugaku y Madara respectivamente, pues parecían pequeños golpes o mordidas  
-Tranquilos, nadie le ha tocado un solo cabello a su nieto. Naru explícales- el aludido suspiro  
-En la clase de biología fuimos de exploración a un bosque y ahí un insecto me pico, al día siguiente ya tenía las primeras marcas-  
-Puede ser una reacción alérgica- comentó la morena caminando mas de cerca  
-O por el nivel de toxicidad de lo que sea que le pico-  
-Debiste llevarlo al hospital- reprendió Fugaku  
-Unos análisis de sangre hubieran sido una exageración, no es peligroso-  
-¿Ya lo estas tratando?- hablo el anciano  
-Con ungüento y un jarabe- explico  
Ya todos mas relajados continuaron con la diversión.  
Casi entrada la noche padre e hijo se retiraron, solo cruzar la reja principal Naruto soltó una carcajada  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?-  
-Me has dejado cientos de marcas más visibles y nunca se han dado cuenta, y ahora con una erupción cutánea todos se asustan-  
-Se preocupan porque te quiete mucho-  
-Yo también los quiero-  
-Lo saben. Ahora que lleguemos te curare otra vez-  
-¿Hasta cuando voy a estar medicado?-  
-Hasta que se quiten, además solo marcas mías puedes tener en tu cuerpo-  
Naruto sonrió ante la muestra de posesividad.

A los catorce años...  
Como cada jueves Naruto salió a buscar el correo, lo reviso encontrándose unas facturas del banco, la suscripción de Sasuke a alguna revista médica, el periódico, nada fuera de lo común pero le extraño hallar un sobre de un colegio privado con su nombre, regreso a la cocina donde el azabache lo esperaba para desayunar  
-¿Que es?- pregunto el mayor  
-No sé, estaba en el correo-  
-Ábrelo-  
El rubio obedeció y conforme leía sus ojos se iban abriendo mas  
-Es una beca para el Colegio Ambu en Kioto-  
-¿¡Qué!?-  
El moreno se levanto de su silla y leyó la carta  
-No sabía que habías solicitado una beca-  
-No lo hice-  
-Es una buena oportunidad, es de las escuelas más reconocidas del país-  
-¡No quiero ir!- exclamo decidido  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Es un internado que está al otro lado del país, ya no nos veríamos... no quiero dejarte Sasuke, ¡no soportaría dejarte!-  
-¡Oh Naruto!- exclamo enternecido abrazándolo, el menor correspondió el gesto -¿estás seguro? no creo que haya otra oportunidad como esta-  
-Es lo que quiero, además me gusta mi escuela y ya tengo amigos, no quiero cambiar-  
-Sera como tú quieras, escribiremos la carta de rechazo pero tus abuelos no pueden enterarse porque insistirán que aceptes ¿entendido?- el ojiazul asintió  
Después de todo lo único que necesitaban era estar juntos.

A los 15 años...  
Ese día era el cumpleaños de Mikoto así que todos se habían reunido para celebrar a la morena  
-¿Y te ha pasado algo interesante Naruto?- pregunto picaron Shisui  
-Rompí una ventana de la escuela en la clase de deportes- confeso avergonzado, todos rieron  
-No me refiero a eso… sino a amiguitas-  
-Me llevo con todas las chicas del salón-  
-Eres muy inocente- dijo Itachi -¿no hay una niña en especial o alguna noviecita por ahí?-  
-¡No!- asevero  
-¿No ha habido algún besito o cariñito por los baños?  
La cara del rubio estaba roja  
-¡Ustedes dos, ya basta!- gruño Sasuke  
-Pero queremos saber, nuestro sobrino está en la edad de la exploración- se excuso Shisui  
-Aunque teniéndote a ti como referencia que se puede pedir- dijo el pelilargo ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano -¡ya sé! cuando Naru cumpla 18 lo llevamos a un _table dance_  
-¿Y no quieren pagarle una prostituta?- dijo sarcásticamente Fugaku -no presionen al muchacho-  
-Ni se les ocurra cumplir esa descabellada idea, no quiero que Naruto sea tan promiscuo como ustedes-  
-¡Pero es algo natural!- se excusaron los primos  
-Natural sí, pero no apresurado. Naruto experimentara el amor y el deseo cuando encuentre a la persona indicada, no tiene porque forzar esos momentos, todo a su tiempo- hablo la morena para zanjar el tema.  
-Odio cuando hacen esas preguntas- se quejo Naruto en pijama listo para dormir  
-Es incomodo pero son comunes y comparado conmigo no te va mal-  
-Entiendo lo de las preguntas ¿pero lo del _table_?-  
-Me asegurare de que esa comadreja no cumpla esa idea-  
-Te hicieron algo similar-  
-Me encerraron con una stripper, cuando me liberaron le partí la cara-  
Naruto rio ante la imagen de los hermanos peleando  
-¿Y si yo te hiciera uno?- sugirió  
-No me detendría en hacerte mío-  
-¿En serio?- cuestiono el ojiazul desabotonándose la camisa

A los dieciséis años...  
Desde la adopción de Naruto la familia Uchiha celebraba la navidad, con el paso del tiempo la tradición no se perdió  
-Aquí tienen- canturreo un feliz Itachi entregándole un paquete a su hobrino y hermano respectivamente  
Emocionado el mas joven rasgo la envoltura revelando el contenido, sus mejillas ardieron  
El pelilargo rio y el resto no entendía nada, el azabache se acerco quedando atónito por lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos  
-¡Itachi!- bramo repuesto -¿cómo se te ocurre regalarle una revista pornográfica a Naruto?-  
-¿Que tiene ototo? es para que empiece a conocer  
-Mujeres desnudas y operadas no es conocer-  
-¿Debí traer un de chicos también?-  
-¡Itachi!- regaño Fugaku  
-Pero padre, yo siempre espere una revista para hombres como regalo y pienso que también le falto una a Sasuke-  
-¡Ya fue suficiente Itachi!- regaño Mikoto  
-Te causare un aneurisma- amenazo el azabache  
-Espera hermanito, antes que me mandes de por vida al hospital abre tu regalo-  
-¿Hablas enserio?-  
-Por supuesto-  
Con recelo el médico abrió el obsequio encontrando la trilogía de fantasías cumplidas  
-¿Un porno?-  
-Tu y Naru-chan pueden verlo juntos- respondió sonriente  
-Te dejare invalido y mandare a la peor enfermera del país a cuidarte, ¡hare que desees la muerte!- amenazo  
-Debí mandarte a una escuela militar- se lamentaba Fugaku  
-Por tu bien, espero que tengas otro regalo para Naruto como mínimo o te pondré de intendente en el hospital por diez años- amenazo Madera  
Rápidamente Itachi fue a su habitación regresando con otro paquete  
-¡Feliz navidad Naru-chan!-  
El rubio miro a su padre con el obsequio en manos, hasta que el moreno asintió con indecisión rasgo el papel  
-¡Oh si!- exclamo contento al hallar el videojuego que quería  
-¿Y yo?-  
-Jeje, las películas si eran tu regalo ototo-  
Sasuke se levanto y golpeo la dura cabeza de su aniki, en la primera oportunidad que tuviera le echaría laxantes a su comida  
Un par de días después Naruto jugaba su regalo, la calma se rompió por el celular del médico  
-Voy para allá- colgó -Naru tengo una emergencia, vuelvo en unas horas. Hay comida en el refrigerador o puedes pedir algo- le dio un beso en los labios antes de tomar sus cosas y partir  
Rebuscaba algo de cenar cuando encontró los regalo de su tío, sin nada mejor que hacer la hojeo y le aburrió  
-Solo habría una forma de que una revista me gustara- comento al aire. Una idea cruzo por su mente, necesitaría su cámara y una impresora  
Regreso del hospital al atardecer del día siguiente, estaba un poco cansado  
-¡Sasuke!- canturreo Naruto bajando de dos en dos los escalones con las manos en la espalda  
-¡No corras!- reprendió  
-Lo siento- recupero el aliento -te hice algo- dijo con una sonrisa, el médico alzo una ceja –toma- extendió una carpeta de plástico obscuro.  
Sasuke quedo impactado, las fotografías eran dignas de la revista para adultos mas excitante teniendo como protagonista a Naruto.  
El rubio salía en diversas poses sugerentes, acariciándose o usando alguno de los muchos juguetes que tenían; cuando el médico termino de verlas estaba sudando  
-¿Te gusto?- el moreno tomo la mano del rubio y la llevo a su despierta erección -tengo una sorpresa mas-  
El más joven tomo la mano del azabache y lo guio a la recamara, el azabache no encontró nada nuevo hasta que reparo en la videocámara que apuntaba al lecho  
-¿Y si hacemos nuestra propia película?- sugirió con una sonrisa zorruna  
El médico sujeto la nuca rubia para besar los labios rosados de Naruto y guiarlo a la cama.

A los diecisiete años...  
Entro a su casa y observo su reloj, pasada de media noche, soltó un suspiro de frustración ya que oficialmente era su cumpleaños y no podía estar mas decaído pues Naruto llevaba casi una semana evitándolo.  
El peor miedo del moreno se estaba haciendo realidad ya que temía que un día su Naruto ya no quisiera estar con él.  
Subió a su alcoba cuando el olor a canela llego a su nariz, extrañado abrió la puerta encontrándose con el cuarto decorado con velas y un Naruto con orejas y cola de gato lo esperaba en la cama  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!- ronroneó  
El sorprendido médico se acercó al lecho fijándose que una gruesa cinta de regalo cubría el cuerpo tostado  
-¿No piensas desenvolver tu regalo?-  
-Ponte de pie- pidió saliendo de su ensoñación, el rubio acató la orden  
El azabache deshizo el nudo que estaba justamente en los genitales del menor, tomó uno de los extremos comenzando a desenrollar la cinta mientras rodeaba al rubio, cuando llego a los glúteos descubrió que la cola era en realidad un dildo.  
Cuando termino observó el regalo del rubio, en su nalga izquierda estaba escrito: _**te amo Sasuke**_, acercó su mano y delineó las letras  
-Es un tatuaje; por eso no respondía a tus caricias, no podía arruinar la sorpresa ¿te gustó?-  
-Me encantó- respondió dando un beso sobre el escrito

…

Una semana después, un bello convertible negro se estacionaba frente a un estudio de tatuajes  
-¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el más joven  
-Y verás, vamos- contestó simplemente el moreno, el ojiazul lo siguió  
-Buenas tardes, ¿tiene cita?- saludó la recepcionista  
-Buenas, tengo cita a nombre de Sasuke-  
-Adelante, los están esperando-  
Ambos varones ingresaron a una habitación azul, en el centro había una camilla y al lado una mesa, olía a desinfectante  
-Hola- saludó una joven mujer -¿a quien tatuaremos hoy?-  
-A él- señalo Sasuke, el rubio se sorprendió  
-¿Y ya se decidió por algún diseño?-  
-Dirá Propiedad de Sasuke en el glúteo derecho-  
-¿Estás de acuerdo?- inquirió hacia el rubio, este asintió  
-Perfecto. Iré por las cosas, mientras retira tus pantalones y ropa interior y ponte en cuatro en la camilla, si te sirve sujétate del respaldo-  
Cuando la mujer salió el azabache desabrochó el pantalón del rubio sacándolo del shock  
-¿es enserio?- pregunto incrédulo con la ropa en las rodillas  
-Por supuesto- acotó el azabache guiándolo a la camilla  
-¿por qué haces esto?  
-mmm- lo pensó un poco -digamos que es mi autoregalo de cumpleaños, además si tanto quieres un tatuaje hay que hacerlo de la forma correcta-  
-¿a que te refieres?-  
-a que sé que falsificaste mi firma para que te realizaran el primero, te informó que recibirás un fuerte castigo por eso-  
-¿y por qué con una mujer?-  
-No pienso dejar que ningún hombre vea lo que es mío y si comprendo bien tus palabras, ahora tu castigo será severo y te pondré las vacunas que considere necesarias-  
-¡Sasuke, no podre sentarme en una semana!-  
-lo disfrutarás-  
-¿listo?- habló la dibujante regresando  
-si- dijo quedito  
-Comencemos-  
-espero que me compenses esto- murmuró  
La tatuadora se inclinó para limpiar la zona, se sorprendió al notar un consolador en el culo del rubio pero prefirió no decir nada  
-respira- recomendó para iniciar con la impresión  
El más joven se tensó al sentir la aguja iniciar su labor, Sasuke le sujeto su mano en señal de apoyo y le acarició los cabellos -terminará pronto- susurró a su oído para reconfortarlo.

…

Sasuke estaba semi acostado, su espalda estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama mientras que un dormido Naruto se abrazaba de su cintura, desde su posición podía contemplar los dos puntitos rojos de su glúteo Izquierdo, fueron la vacuna antitetánica y anti hepática que le administro, en la cama estaban regados los juguetes que utilizaron, la zona del tatuaje nuevo todavía estaba enrojecida.  
Se estiró y de la gaveta de al lado de la cama sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió para contemplar el anillo de oro obscuro decorado con un pequeño diamante que resguardaba, esa pieza la había comprado hacía siete años, desde la primera vez que lo vio se lo imagino en la mano de rubio, este año por fin se lo entregaría, sería su regalo de cumpleaños, lo haría su prometido.  
El médico lo tenía decidido, le pediría matrimonio a Naruto y cuando el más joven cumpliera la mayoría de edad le diría a su familia de su relación, si no lo aceptaban se irían lejos, lo demás no importaba si estaban juntos y lo demostraría a remarcar el apellido Uchiha en Naruto pero ya no como su hijo sino como su esposo… después de todo, ese amor le había profesado desde hacia doce años.

FIN

Repito, gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero contar con el mismo en mis futuros fics, aun quedan muchos.  
Creo que escribiré shota más a menudo, y cosas perver…

¿Un último comentario?… ¡Gracias!


End file.
